Bound for all Eternity (Sock Opera AU)
by shinshinjane
Summary: It was suppose to go according to plan. Dipper makes a deal to give Bill a puppet and Bill gives the answer to the laptops password, but what wasn't part of the plan was that another demon interfering with their deal or that they are now living together. Both body and soul. I was inspired by a few Sock Opera AUs that I wanted to create my own.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter.1** _Mabel's New Crush of the Week_

* * *

It was a cloudy day in Gravity Falls, the sun was still rising giving a red light shining in the town's library windows. People were either reading, checking out books or taking part of an event in the library today.

In the far back area in the library, two kids sat over by the table windows these kids were Dipper and Mabel Pines. They've been in Gravity Falls for about a month this summer with their Great Uncle Stan Pines, owner of the Mystery Shack, during their stay, Dipper found a Journal that explains the mystical weirdness in Gravity Falls and almost everyday he and his twin sister go on these amazing and strange adventures in the town and undiscovering the mysteries in the journal and the town itself. But the one mystery remains in Dipper's mind, who wrote the journal? and who's the author of it?

After finding a hidden secret bunker in the woods, where Dipper found the journal, one of the twins friends Soos, who works in the Mystery Shack as a handyman, found a very old laptop and got it fixed, and that's the reason why Dipper and Mabel are at the library.

"Alright Mabel, today's the big day." said Dipper, "Big day!" Mabel cheered, Dipper pulled the laptop out of his backpack and got it set up, "Soos finally fixed the laptop. If this thing works, we could learn the identity of The Author and unravel the greatest mysteries of Gravity Falls. You ready?" said Dipper.

Mabel replied seriously "Oh, I'm ready, baby. " and by 'serious' she holds up a pop-up book and opens and closes a page of an actual baby while saying "Ma-ma." in a baby voice. Dipper did his best to ignore his sister's antics of being goofy while everything around them is a very serious matter. He turned on the laptop and all of his hope had started to rise, "This is it. This is it." the words 'Welcome.' displayed itself onto the screen. The laptop is working. "Aha! It worked." Dipper cheered in excitement as he and Mabel did their secret twin handshake "Blip, blap, bloobity bloop, twins."

But that excitement had died when a alarm buzzer went off and the screen changes with the words 'UNAUTHORIZED ACCESS FORBIDDEN' and changes again to 'Enter Password' Dipper felt like he should hit his head for being stupid, "Ugh! Of course, a password." although, Mabel didn't see anything wrong about it so she reassures Dipper by saying, "Don't you worry, bro bro. With your brains and my laser focus, there is literally nothing that can distract us from..." Only to get distracted by music playing not to far from them. "Did you hear that?"

Over by the toddler baby books section in the library, is a young looking boy about thirteen years old preforming a little puppet show musical for little kids. "_All my life I've been dreamin' of a love that's right for me. And now I finally know her name and it's..._" the boy pause his singing and spoke to his audience "sing it with me kids." the kids and the boy said it in sync "_Literacy!_"

The puppet bee spoke, "I finally understand what all the buzz is about. Reading!" then the book puppet said, "Give me some of that honey!" the puppets kiss passionately as the boy laugh with joy in his heart.

But he wasn't the only one who's heart is filled with emotions, strong emotion feelings. Mabel brought up the pop-up book again only this time the page was a heart. "Ba bump. Ba bump." She was in love again. Badly in love. And Dipper can only summon up two words that describe this terrible moment, "Oh boy."

"Haha. Thank you, thank you." Said the boy, as Mabel watches from afar with puppy love in her eyes, "Just when I was getting over Mermando, of course, you show up at my doorstep." Dipper didn't bother to feel anything for his sister's last crush, sense she practically ruined his chances for a summer job and spending sometime with Wendy, a employee at the Mystery Shake and was Dipper's secret admire, and not to mention that she tricked him into giving revers CPR and use it as Blackmail on him for kissing a guy.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about Mermando. Did not care for Mermando." Hopefully he will find where she hid her blackmail stash and destroys them, after he crack the code for the laptops password. Taking a book off from a shelf, Dipper walk back to where they were sitting. "Okay, this cryptology book says that there's 7.2 million 8-letter words. I'll type, you read. Okay, Mabel?" she didn't answer back, "Mabel?" She wasn't at her chair. "Figures."

The puppet boy continues to sing to the kids "That's why we don't stick our hands in-" the kids chimed in, "Other people's mouths." "Hey, I'm Gabe Benson, ya'll. Good night!" The puppet boy, Gabe, called out as the kids left the library with their parents, leaving Gabe to talk to his puppets A.K.A. himself "Hey, good job today, you guys." Bee puppet, "You were late on your cue!" Book puppet, "WHAT?" Gabe interviene "Hey hey, be good to each other. We're all stars."

And at that moment, Mabel rolls into the scene. Literally, on a book cart "Hey! Guess who's Mabel! I am. Care to learn more? I bet you do. You like to learn- WAA" she falls off the cart after trying to pose cute and flirty to Gabe, "And I'm up!" and gets back up again. "Oh, hey, I'm Gabe. Master of puppets. Nice to meet you." Gabe greets her with a puppet handshake.

Soon they were in a conversation about puppets "You're amazing with those puppets." said Mabel, as she crawl under the stage curtain "Really?" said Gabe as his voice became sad,"A lot of people think puppets are dumb, or, just for kids or something." Mabel then lied to her new found crush hoping that he'll like her, "Are you kidding me? I'm puppet-CRAZY! People call me Puppet-Crazy-Mabel!" "Really?" and it seem to work.

"People used to call me Puppet-Crazy-Gabe! So when's your next puppet show?" sort of, " My huh?" Gabe explains "I mean, you can't truly love puppets if you're not throwing puppet shows, right?" Mabel felt like she was a deer caught in headlights, but she didn't show her nervousness as she tried to keep lying "Ha, yeah, I mean I'm TOTALLY working on a puppet show." Gabe bought Mabel's lie "Oh, what are the details?" she did not expect him to say this, "There are soooo many details..." Mabel did the only thing she could think of.

Meanwhile, Dipper was working hard on finding the password only to get a buzzing getting a little frustrated at his luck, and no sooner or later, Mabel returns looking somewhat guilty. Not even turning around to face her, Dipper ask "So, how'd it go?" Mabel then ask her brother a question "Dipper, how hard do you think it'd be to write and compose a sock puppet rock opera with lights, original music and live pyrotechnics by Friday?"

The laptop let out another fail access buzzing beep, "What?" Dipper couldn't believe his sister, he turns around and grabs her and said "Mabel, are you serious?" 'What the hell were you thinking!?' he thought, Mabel spilled everything to him "I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! I got lost in his eyes and his ponytails and I'm gonna be so embarrassed on Friday if I don't have ANYTHING."

'Ugh! Why can't Mabel cut back on her boy craziness already?' Dipper thought irritatedly but said "What about cracking this password? You know, mystery twins?" he tries to fist bump, but nothing. Mabel got down on her knees and cup her hands together beggingly and says "If you help me with this for JUST a couple of days I promise I'll help with the password! Please, pretty please!" She then whispers "It's for love, Dipper."

Dipper hated how Mabel gets like this, and he hates himself for going along with it. With a heavy heart, Dipper answers "All right, okay-" but he never got the chance to finish his sentence because Mabel jump hugged him screaming with excitment "YES! THANK YOU! THIS GUY! HE'S NUMBER ONE!"

Mabel's shouts had every head turning towards their direction, most of them with looks of 'what's going on over there?' and 'do you mind?' Dipper tries to calm her down, "Okay, okay, okay, shhhh..." but with her exciting mood, it's best to leave the library and get to work. "I can't wait to get to the bottom of this laptop. We're close to something big here; I can feel it..."

Little did he and Mabel know that a certain triangle dream demon was fallowing them in the shadows.

* * *

****Hey everyone how do you like the chapter so far?  
I've only got the first one done obviously, so the next one will be up maybe in a couple of weeks or so. I don't know.****

****Well, have a good day or night. bye.****


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter.2**_ Working Day In & Day Out_

* * *

Later that day, Dipper and Mabel went to a donating nonprofit store and bought clothing materials to make sock puppets, because no one what's to use their own clothes, and a guide book on how to make puppets for dummies. Mabel really wanted the show to be perfect and not make any mistakes.

Later that night, Dipper was up working on finding the password to the laptop. He tried using the word 'Journal' but it didn't work, 21 down a billion more to go.

The next day was Tuesday, Dipper was helping Mabel with sewing fake arms. But had a bad incident with the sewing machine, it not lone sewn the puppet to his shirt but also on his skin too.

Tuesday night, Dipper tried again only to get another failing buzzer sound again. "Come on." Dipper mutters with exhaustion in his voice, as bags starts to form under his eyes.

It's Wednesday morning, and the Twins were putting the finishing touches on a puppet version of their great uncle Stan. With Dipper imitating their Gunkle while Mabel laugh at Dipper's funny jokes. 'Mabel may be a pain in the neck, but it is nice to hear her laugh.' Dipper thought.

And at Wednesday night, Dipper had his eyes closed while he was pushing the enter button in his sleep. Before falling onto the keyboard passed out from exhaustion, making the buzzer sound to go longer like a disconnected phoneline.

Thursday came, and everyone working in the shake, except for Stan, were helping Mabel in the living room. Soos is painting the background settings, Wendy is using a hairdryer to dry the sock puppets more quickly, Mabel was going over the script and lyrics while Dipper was trying to pull the sock puppet off of him that seem to have glued to his face.

Even Waddles is helping, somewhat, by carrying puppet sock on his ears and tail. "Alright. This is gonna be called _Glove Story: a Sock Opera_. Just to warn you, people's eyes will get wet. Cause they'll be crying. From laughter! From how _tragic_ it is."

Dipper didn't really paid any attention to her idea of a puppet play, he had too much on his mind already. Especially when one of them is getting the darn puppet off his face. "Yeah, um. That's sounds great." and at that moment, Dipper started coughing up pom-poms, 'How did those get in there?' he thought.

Wendy turn off the hairdryer and said "Come on, Dipper, you gotta roll with Mabel's craziness. It's what makes life worth living." the two turned to Mabel who looked crazy with love for Gabe as she sings "Puppet boy, Puppet boy, You're the boy I-" Everyone chimes in, "Loooooovvvvveeee!" and Waddles squeals at the very end.

Stan just enters the room looking what is happening before him and only said "Not even gonna ask."

Later that night, Mabel was getting ready for bed as she said good night to her babies and made her puppet self kiss the Gabe Puppet. "Soon, Gabe Benson-" The computer let out another beep buzzer, Dipper was nearly hitting his breaking point all of this is starting to drive him mad. Both the emotion and the mental.

"Ugh, wrong password, WRONG, _WRONG! UGH! _" Dipper slams his fist on the sides of his bed in frustration before collapsing, Mabel then spoke before falling asleep. "Don't stay up all night, Dipper. Last time you got this sleep-deprived you tried to eat your own shirt."

Which he was right now, spitting out his shirt after realizing what he was doing, "Pleh. Just a few more tries." he mutters, as he got up from his bed and went up onto the roof with the laptop.

Hours passed and still nothing, With the days and nights passing Dipper never got a chance to let his body rest or sleep, and its starting to show just how tired he is. With the old computer laptop beeping's keep ringing through the night sky was starting to get on Dipper's nerves. "Ugh, I can't take that sound anymore."

Dipper starts to pound on the laptop and every time he does, the laptop lets out the buzzer sound. " I. Hate. You. Sound! *yawns* There has to be some shortcut or clue." rubs the sleep out of his eyes "Who would know about secret codes?"

Just then, the wind started to pick up. Dipper shut the laptop close as the wind became stronger with each passing second. Looking around himself, Dipper failed to see an eye creeping around the full moon behind him. But when he did, bricks came in forming around it to reveal the being Gideon hired to steal the deed from Grunkle Stan's mind. The dream demon, Bill Cipher. The colors had vanish, leaving only Dipper and Bill the only beings with color, and the laptop too of course.

"I THINK I KNOW A GUY." Bill twirled his cane as he said "Well, well, well. You're awfully persistent, Pine Tree. Hats off to you!" He took his hat off and tilt it, along with the world itself. Nearly making Dipper fall off the roof if he didn't put his hat back on.

Dipper pick himself up and pointed at the dream demon, "You again!" Bill floated up to him and said "Did you miss me? _Ad_mit it, you missed me." Dipper replies "Hardly. You worked with Gideon! You tried to destroy my uncle's mind!"

Bill floats up behind Dipper but upside down as he spoke and righted himself up again "It was just a job, kid! No hard feelings! I've been keeping an EYE ON YOU since then, and I must say I'm impressed!" Dipper was unsure but still curious at Bill's statement "Really?" he ask.

Bill taps his chin, if he has one, in thinking mode, "You deserve a prize! Here, have a head that's always screaming!" With a clap of his hands a screaming head appears before Dipper's eyes. It was a little creepy for Dipper's taste especially when Bill snap it away by layers and layers.

The dream triangle demon flew down and sat on the edge of the roof, "The point is, I like you. How's about you let me give you a hint, huh? I only ask for a small-" Bill lit his hand on fire and his eye glow the same color as his fire, blue. "FAVOR" his voice went deep before returning to normal, "in return."

Dipper jump back and refuse what Bill was offering, "I'd never do a favor for you! Don't forget who defeated you last time!" Bill flew out from the roof and behind Dipper again, as he spoke and made quotes with his fingers "Right, you "defeated me". Well if you ever change your mind-" Bill pretends to pull Dipper's brain out of his head, " I'll be here for you, ready to make a deeaaall."

Bill his body to imitate a slot machine winning Pine-Trees, before quickly asking his final question and didn't without getting an answer first. "Hey, wanna hear my impression of you in about three seconds? AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Bill screamed while waving his arms around like a puppet.

Dipper woke up "AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Screaming and waving his arms around like a puppet, exactly as Bill predicted it.

It was morning, meaning it's Friday. Dipper sees the sun rising up through the trees, 'I better get down, before somebody notice where I am.' Dipper thought as he shuts the laptop and heads back inside the shack, not before looking over his shoulders with the feeling that Bill is still watching him.

'It's true, Pine-Tree. I'm still watching you.' Bill thought with giddiness as he continues to fallow him to the shack. Un a where of another demon is watching him and Pine-Tree as well.

* * *

****Chapter 2 is done, now to work on Chapter 3.****

****I'm not going to give you guys any previews on my upcoming chapters, that would spoil the whole feel of Gravity Falls Mysteries.****

****Until then, Ja ne.****


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter.3 **_Mabel Breaks her Promise_

* * *

Today is the big day. Tonight is Mabel's puppet show performance and hopefully to win the love on her boy crush, Gabe. The Morning's breakfast is a choice of eggs and bacon, cereal or Stan-cakes. It was obvious of what Mabel wanted, Stan-cakes. Because nothing is going to bring her mood down.

Mabel sat at the kitchen table with her Grunkle Stan playing with her puppets and eating her Stan-cakes with her made up drink, Mabel Juice. The embodiment of torture and death of all things sweet and colorful.

Stan was reading the newspaper while Mabel brought a puppet version of himself up to his face and said in Stan voice, "Hey, I'm puppet Staaaannn!" Stan did not once look up from his newspaper. "Still ignoring this." is what he said.

Dipper then made his way in, yawning as he enter the kitchen. "*yawns* Hey Mabel. *yawns*" Stan saw the sleep in his grand nephew's eyes and decides on making a joke, "Woah, bag check for Dipper's eyes. Ha ha! Nobody?" nobody was laughing with him, not even the crickets.

Mabel saw the bags under her bothers eyes, and started to be worried for him. "Dipper, I told you to get some sleep last night! Here, wake up with some Mabel Juice." She brought up her blended Mabel Juice and gave it a little shake, "It has plastic dinosaurs in it!" Indeed it did.

Stan look like he was about to throw up chunks of vomit, "It's like if coffee and nightmares had a baby!" 'It did.' Dipper thought, before pushing his sister into the living room to talk alone. "Mabel, listen, last night I had a dream with Bill in it."

Mabel was shock to hear her brother say he had a dream with Bill in it, but just to be sure if it's the creature they had met in their Grunkle's mind, Mabel ask while forming her fingers into a triangle around her eye "Wait, hold up, the triangle guy?"

Dipper didn't gave her the answer she was hoping for, but it was clear that it was the same Bill they've met, "He said he'd give me the code to the laptop if I gave him something. Like I'd actually trust Bill, right?"

Seeing how Dipper was getting tired from cracking that password and had a run in with the corn chip dream demon, Mabel reassures Dipper that there's nothing to worry about. "Don't worry, bro. Today's the day that the mystery twins are back in action. I'll help you crack that code. I've just got to hand off my puppet stuff to my production crew."

Dipper was starting to feel grateful that Mabel is now going to help him with that laptop, but was confused at that last part she said, "Production crew?"

Mabel dragged Dipper into helping her carry her puppet stuff to her production crew, who were two best friends she made this summer here, Candy and Grenda. They were holding the boxes of puppets while having a few puppets on themselves.

"We read the script. Very emotional." Said Candy, Grenda throw in her comment of the script "I cried like eight times." 'Oh, so this is what she meant.' Dipper thought, 'Well, at least today probably won't be so bad.'

As if fate had other ideas to ruin Dipper's hopes for today, Mabel's weekly crush came in on roller blades, "Hey ladies." … and he still had his puppets on from Monday. 'What does Mabel see in him?' Dipper thought

"GABE!" Mabel squeal with excitement, happy to see him as Gabe takes off his helmet he said "I was just bladin' by. Helps me dry out my ponytail after a shower." and shakes his hair like a prince charming wannabe while making sighing sounds of "Ah. Ah."

Grenda and Candy were very impress of Mabel's new boy crush, so much that made Grenda say "Hubbity-hubbuty." and made Candy say "매이블이 한테 개이브을 훔쳐하겠다!" in whispers, what everyone else hears was "Maeibeur'i hante Gaeibeu'eul humchyeohagetda." if anyone knows Korean she was saying "I must steal him away from Mabel."

Not hearing her friends threats of stealing her new found love, Mabel went up to Gabe and started talking, "It's so great to see you! I was just working on the world's greatest puppet show. IT HAS PUPPETS!"

Gabe seem to be very please to hear that, as he reply "Your passion is so refreshing, Mabel. Unlike the girl from last night's puppet show. Single-stich on one puppet, and _cross-stitch_ on the other? I was like, 'Uh-uh!'."

Mabel was confuse on what Gabe was talking about the puppet stitching, "Cross-huh?" Gabe didn't hear her and continue talking, "Naturally I deleted her off my cell phone contacts list." He said that like it was no big deal, like that girl was nothing and just taust her away.

Mabel was now frozen with fear gripping her heart, but did her best not to show it. "NATURALLY! Hahahaha!" she tries to laugh off her panic, even though she is still panicking on the inside.

But Gabe didn't catch her shaky voice, so he reassures Mabel. "I know you won't let me down. Based on what you said the other day, you must be a puppet expert." Mabel had no way of replying to Gabe again.

So Grenda took this moment to say, "You know, Gabe, you look pretty sweaty. You should really take your shirt off." Dipper and Candy were looking at her as if see was out of her mind, with the look that clearly said, 'What?' Grenda just look at them and said "Right? Aren't we all thinking that?" 'Ew, no!' Dipper thought. 'This guy is getting on my last nerves.' he thought angerly.

Thankfully for Dipper, Gabe puts his helmet back on and leave, "Later ladies." once he skated around the corner and out of sight, Mabel turned around and let out a huge gasp. "GWAAA! We gotta up our game, girls! Did you hear that thing he said about the stitches?!"

'Who cares about stitches, Mabel.' Dipper thought a little angry, but his thoughts were interrupted by Grenda booming voice "Don't worry, Mabel, your crew can handle it!" Grenda holds up a puppet version of herself, but with her muscular strength, she accidently rip the arms off the puppet. "Oops."

Candy then shows Mabel her progress on her puppet and ask a question, "How many eyes does a face have again?" Turns out her puppet had too many googly eyes, it covered the whole sock.

Over by the drive way, Soos and Wendy were trying to tie down the props and stage setting onto the car, well mostly Soos. Wendy was just making sure nothing would fall and everything is secured. Soos was on top of the car trying to keep the stuff together, "I got it, I got it," Then the rope snap and everything falls down, "Ah!" including Soos and the car alarm goes off. "I'm not okay!"

Now was the time to panic, at least for Mabel. "AAA! Okay, I'm back on fabrication." she took off running, "Get me my lint roller!" but Dipper stops her before she does anything. "Whoa, whoa! Hey, you just said you were going to help me!" Dipper reminded her, but Mabel argue "DIPPER! This sock crisis just bumped up to code argyle! The laptop can wait!"

Dipper couldn't believe this, Mabel was suppose to help him and he helped her where is her share in this deal?! 'What the hell, Mabel!?' Dipper wanted to say, but said "Mabel, do you seriously think that your random crush of the week is more important than uncovering the mysteries of this town? You're obsessed!"

Dipper was hope that Mabel will hear him this time, she did, but she didn't let go of her obsessive love crush nature. Instead she turns the tables around. "I'm obsessed? Look at you! You look like a vampire! And not the hot kind!"

Rubbing his eyes off from sleep, Dipper was loosing his patience with his sister if she doesn't repay him for his share on her project. He doesn't know what he'll do. "But you said you were going to help me today!"

Mabel replies with a sock puppet of herself doing the talking, "Oh, I can help you. With tickles!" 'What!?'

Despite of being tickled and laughing, Dipper is furious. While the others were laughing at the scene, Dipper came to his sense, grabs Mable's puppet arm and punch into it. Hard and painful. "OW!" "Okay, fine! You know what? I'll do it on my own!" Dipper storms off angerly.

"Dipper! Why would you do that?!" Mabel cried, but Dipper ignored her, just like how she ignored him. Wendy tries to stop him by the shoulder, "Dipper-" but Dipper slaps her hand away. "Don't touch me! I don't need yours or anyone's help since your all helping Mabel anyway!"

Dipper slams the door so loud enough to shake the whole shack, everyone looks at one another, looking very concern and or unsure of what just happen and hope that Dipper's okay. But Mabel only said one thing with confidence "He'll get over it. You'll see."

Candy and Grenda believed her, Soos and Wendy though did not. "I don't know, Mabel. You really did break your promise." said Wendy as she rubs the back of her head uneasy.

"Trust me, it'll turn out alright." Mabel reassures Wendy, "I don't know dude, Dipper seemed a little mad back there. Like he was going to explode. Boom!" said Soos.

Mabel didn't seem to mind at what had happened "It's just lack of sleep, he'll be fine. Now can one of you guys tell me if this looks bad?" She show them the bruise Dipper left on her arm. 'Yeah, he's mad.' Soos and Wendy thought.

* * *

****Chapter three Done. Boy I am on Fire!****

****I hope you guys like what you read? if not, don't hate me for changing a few things and adding a few of my own hatefulness towards Mabel. I could go on and on about my reasons on why I despise Mabel so much, but then I would never get the chance to finish my stories.****

****See you, next illusion.****


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter.4 **_The Deal Goes Wrong_

* * *

Dipper didn't care what the others have to say, he didn't care what Gruncle Stan has to say, as he slams the door to the attic and lock it. Not wanting people like Mabel to barge in on his work.

"Stupid Mabel. Stupid Mabel. Stupid Mabel." Dipper mutters under his breath angrily while get the laptop out and set up.

After getting comfortable on the window sill, Dipper start to type in random words that could be the password to the laptop. "Passwords. Passwords. Mabel. Is. 'Fucking.' Useless." Dipper said the F bomb in his head, this whole week as been insanely long and nothing is coming up good in his favor.

Dipper let out another yawn, staying up for many nights and barely getting enough sleep was starting eating at him from the inside. "Oh man."

"Too many failed entries." The laptop spoke in a robotic voice, startling Dipper wide awake "Initiate data erase in five minutes." "What!?" Dipper yells, as he desperately grabs the sides of the computer despitely "No! Noonono! I'm gonna lose everything?! I only have one more try?!" 'This wouldn't have happened if Mabel had help me!'

As if it couldn't get worse, the world turns back and white, meaning Bill had brought Dipper back into the mindscape.

Bill appears in the attic with his legs crossed and his hands are holding balls of blue fire, making him looking like a monk meditating. "Well, well, well. Someone's looking desperate."

Dipper backs away from Bill, "I thought I told you to leave me alone." Bill turns to Dipper and said "I can help you, kid. You just need to hear out my demands." Bill summons his cane and leans on it.

Checking how much time he has left, which is only four minutes, Dipper turns to Bill again and start listing off what he thinks Bill would do to him or what he wants, "Uh, what crazy thing do you want anyway? To eat my soul? To rip out my teeth? Are you gonna replace my eyes with baby heads or something?"

Bill raised his hands in surrender or to whoa Dipper's ramble list it was even too much for HIM to handle "Yeesh, kid, relax. All I want is a puppet!"

'What?' Dipper thought completely off guard, but still didn't let his guard go down, "A puppet? What are you playing at?" Bill replies, "Everyone loves puppets." and then made all of the left over puppets glow in a neon blue light, "And it looks to me that you've got a surplus."

Dipper felt a bit hesitant at the idea of letting Bill to have one of Mabel's puppets, "I don't know, man. Mabel worked really hard on these." but Bill, who was playing with one of the puppet's googly eyes, thought otherwise "Seems to me one little puppet is a small price to pay to learn all the secrets of the universe." Bill's voice echoed on the word 'universe' and made his body show the image of the universe.

Bill came over to Dipper and ask him, "Besides, what's your sister done for you, lately? How many times have you sacrificed for her, huh? And when has she ever returned the favor?"

'Of course, when had she ever return the favors that I did for her!? Why do I have to suffer while she gets everything she wants?! That manipulating bratty bitch of a sister!' Dipper's thoughts were too much to bare as more and more memories of the times he risk and do things for Mabel that were very bad and should have never even started in the first place.

Seeing his sister talking with her friends outside of the window and the laptop countdown clock with only thirty seconds left, and Bill without missing a beat had his eye in a form of a clock ticking with the laptop stretched his hand out to Dipper, lit it on fire and said "Tick-Tock, kid."

"Uh, just one puppet? Fine!" Dipper reach and grasp Bill's hand and shook it, sealing the deal. 'It worked! I got Pine-Tree into making a deal with me! Oh he doesn't know what he got himself into.' Bill though full of glee, but kept it from showing it to Dipper. After all, you need to hide your true intentions when making deals.

"So what puppet are you gonna pick, anyway?" Bill pretends to think, "Hmm, let's see. Eenie meenie mynie... "

But before he could finish his sentence, the room started to shake and rumble. Bill and Dipper looked around to find what's causing it, "Bill, what's going on?" said Dipper, "I-I don't know. This never happened before since-"

Bill was cut off again when a strong demonic power washes over them along with the most menacing evil laugh Dipper has ever heard before. Bill's eye widen with something he never thought he would ever feel in a bazillion years.

Fear.

"No. It can't be!" Bill's voice tremble at the bone chilling laughter speaking to them, "Oh, but it is. Billy."

In the far side of the room, a thick black smog started to fill the corner of the attic. Bill let go of Dipper's hand and grip his shoulders tightly, "Dipper, you need to get out of here! Run!" Dipper was shock, Bill only refers him as Pine-Tree or Kid. If Bill is calling him by his nickname, then it must be serious.

Bill snaps his fingers in order to get Dipper out of the mindscape, but nothing happened. The voice spoken again "Don't even try to escape. I'm in charge now, Billy."

Taking Bill's advice, Dipper tries to unlock the door but was lock from the outside. This creature isn't messing around.

Suddenly, Dipper felt something lifting him up off the ground. The black smog has him in its clutches covering his entire body in smoke, "Leave the kid alone, Xal! I thought you were banished!"

The black smog, Xal, only chuckled in amusement, "Oh Billy. You of all demons should know, that you can't get rid of me so easily."

Bill did his best to fight off Xal, but had proven that he was much more stronger than last time Bill saw him. After sending balls of fire and dodging any attack strikes coming at him, Bill too was captured for he had failed to see what was happening behind him.

Xal lifted Bill and Dipper close to him as his blood red eyes piers deep into their minds, "Ah, so this child is trying to unlock all of the mysteries in this town. What a strong goal." Xal said as he starts to see Bill's. "So that is what you are planning Billy, it's a wonderful idea. Hope you don't mind if I take it from you."

Bill felt all of his plans for this world slipping away from him, all of his plans for world dominance are long gone and forgotten.

"You wont get away with this." said Bill, as he struggles to fight off Xal's smog binding grip, "Oh, I do believe I'm already am. And sense I'm bond to the darkness of space for all eternity, I'll make sure you and the rest of your fellow Demons suffer for all eternity just like me."

With a wave of his hands, Xal sends Bill into Dipper's body. And as soon as he made contact to Dipper's soul, the overwhelming feeling of pain spread to every inch of his and Dipper's body. Their screams echoed throughout the attic as their bodies started to glich and distorianted, "No! What's happening to me!?" their voices was also blend into one diestorianted voice. That is neither Bill or Dippers.

It was as if thousands of knives were stabbing all over his body, his mind being filled with multiple information, his body getting pulled and stretch from the inside, while the organs get fused with the dream demon's organs becoming one.

Once the screaming has subsited, the body of Mason 'Dipper' Alex Pines went limp. Xal drop the boy's body to the floor. The one thing Bill & Dipper heard Xal said was "Now that's done, where can I find your journal, child? Knowledge of the supernatural of this town shouldn't belong to a weak human like yourself."

Xal's black smog molde itself into a human form, a perfect replica of Dipper Pines. "At least in these hands, now." said Xal in a perfect mimicing voice of Dipper's, as he leaves the mindscape and the room to find the journal.

Leaving the unconcious body of the newly transformated Dipper and Bill alone on the wooden floor.

* * *

****Hey, Chapter four is done too.****

****Sorry about the title being change, I had to fix a spelling so everything's good now. I wont be updating as quickly like these pass few days, because I have my assignments to do, sorry. hope you're not mad at me.****

****feel free to leave comments down below and how you guys like it so far.****


	5. Chapter 5

**Waking Up Different & Stopping the Fake Dipper**

****It's my birthday! I publish this chapter on my birthday! 01/27!****

****I'm going to try switching Dipper and Bill names around like this: Dipper/Bill Bill/Dipper. In order to tell who is taking over.****

****Also look out for some swearing in here.****

**_**"Bill mind talking/thinking"**_**  
_"Dipper mind talking/thinking"_

* * *

Do you know the feeling of waking up when your body doesn't want you to and it weighs you down for more sleep? And that your head feels like you're on a boat swaying through the waves of the ocean?

Well that's what Dipper is feeling right now, "Ugh, wha-what happened?" Openings his eyes felt like liftinging an open garage door gate by hand.

Pushing himself up from the floor, Dipper try to walk but stumbled to his left and for some reason he jump up in the air an hover for a slit second or so before falling back onto the floor again.

"What the?! Why couldn't I-!?" Dipper stop talking and brought a hand to this throat. 'Since when did my voice get so echo-y?' Dipper pushes himself back up again, and as soon as he stands up Dipper remembers the deal he was making with Bill and the demon that interfered. Suddenly a thought came to his mind. "Where's Bill?"

Dipper got his answer, "Pine-Tree? Where are you?" but not what he expected to where the call came from. His own voice.

"Bill! What Happened!? Why is your voice mixed with mine!?" "Hey! I'm in the dark about this too, Pine-Tree!" Taking in a deep breath, "Look, all I can gather is that Xal has interfere with our deal, stole whatever big plans I had and did whatever this is to us."

'Big plans?' Dipper thought, "What were you planning? I don't know anymore, it's like all of my memories or thoughts of what I was planning is now gone and all that's left is a blank space of where those parts of my memory."

Event though Dipper wanted more on what's Bill's actual goal is, he still needs to know who or what is Xal. And what did he done to them.

"And as for what has happened to us, Pine-Tree. There is only one way to find out. And we're are not going to like the results." either it was Dipper or Bill who turns towards the full body mirror on the right side of the attic room. And what shown in the mirror wasn't Dipper's or Bill's reflection, but a different person.

What the mirror reflected was a 12 year old boy with amber color t-shirt, under a very dark blue sleeveless vest, black capris, black tennis shoes, dirty blonde hair, light blonde tips on the top ends and darker brown shades in the roots, everything but the eyes are exactly the same as Dipper's face, the eyes however are a mix of brown and gold kind of like an amber, but mostly tinted on the gold.

"Wha-What the!? What did Xal do!?" exclaim Dipper and Bill, Bill tried to snap himself awake from this awful nightmare but seeing the boy in the mirror doing the same thing as he is made Bill to believe that he really is awake, and that this is the new form he has taken. And he has to share with Pine-Tree!

"How did this happen!? Why did this happen!? Pine-Tree pull yourself together! We need to know where Xal go and what he did during the time we were passed out. Now I'm going to use my powers, try not to mess it up." Bill calm Dipper down, as the newly fuse human demon hybrid unlocked the door and left the room.

Dipper/Bill went down stairs and Bill started to summon images of what has happened moments ago, which was Mabel's pet pig, Waddles, eating one of Stan's Newspaper. Before everything started to go backwards like a rewind video tape.

When it stopped, they see a hologram figure of Dipper walking down the stars frustrated as he mutter the words "Where is it? Where is that Journal?" he turned around the corner into the kitchen as his shadow on the wall shows a demonic devil instead of the boy's real shadow. Indicating that this Dipper is a fake and is Xal masquerading as Dipper Pines.

Bill took over and said "Kid, please tell me you hid that journal of yours very well." Then Dipper replied taking over "Of course I did, I've hidden it somewhere you wont find in a million years."

That's when Mabel pops her head in from the doorway, "Hey Dipper! I borrowed your journal to use as a prop in the show I hope you don't mind I'm gonna go before you process this sentence okay BYEE!"

The Boy and Demon fusion look at the disguised Xal in fear if he hand get anything what Mabel/Shooting Star just said. He's eager grin says he did. "Sure, sounds great, sister! I'll see you at the show!" He fallows Mabel outside just in time to see her, her friends and Grunkle Stan drive off to the theater.

Dipper and Bill fallow them only to see Xal getting a ride from Soos and Wendy, "You're sure your chill, Dude? You look like you were going to attack you sister back there." Said a concern Wendy, fallowed by an uneasy Soos "Yeah dude, you look like you're out for blood."

"Oh, I'll be fine. As long as I get my Journal back from _her_." Xal reassures them, with no words to say Soos starts up the truck and drove off staying silent all the way. But before they took off, Xal looked back at the shack and said quietly "And hopefully, none of her or anyone's blood would be spilled by me. Yet." as if he was addressing towards the real Dipper and Bill.

As the holographic images faded away, Bill and Dipper were stunned at what just happened hours ago. "Bill, Mabel's show starts at 7:00 we only have five minutes! How are we suppose to get there on time!?"

Bill replied as if Dipper forgotten who he is talking to, "Relax kid, I still have my powers, at least half of all of them, I'll just teleport us to the theater." "What do you mean half of your powers?!" "I mean I don't have as much strength in my powers as I use to, say you can teleport to china in a full year with no exhaustion. But as of now, you only go there once and rest for one to two nights and come back."

Dipper was surprise of Bill's ability of long distance teleportation, "Okay, but what about short distances? Hmm, I think it's the same as my normal teleporting just without any rest."

It's risky, but other choices do they really have, Walk to the theater? Take the bus? Wait until they get back? NO! Taking in a deep breath, Dipper replied "Let's try it. Teleport to the theater, backstage. Good narrowing down the location. Now leave everything to me, Pine-Tree."

Closing their eyes, Bill focus on the towns theater behind the stage in one of the dressing rooms that aren't in use, he found one and within just five seconds they were in._ "Man that was a gut hurling trip." __**"Oh stop complaining, Pine-Tree." **__"Bill! How-" "__**Look Kid, I said it once and I say it a thousand million times. I'm the master of the mind, and with how we're fuse into one being we're able to communicate in the mind, like when someone has a moment to think things over." **__"So that also means we'll wont have to talk out loud and get weird looks from people." __****"Hey, it's their problem for not excepting strange weirdness when they do weird things too."****_

Dipper pause for a moment wanting to think what Bill meant what he said, but now's not the best time. _"Bill, we're getting off track. We got to find Xal before he does something terrible with him disguising as me." __****"You're right, Pine-Tree." ****_Dipper/Bill made their way to the stage curtains, _**"Pine-Tree, I'm going to turn us invisible. Xal knows we're here, but he doesn't know where we are yet. Try to keep our presents known on a down note." **__"Alright."_

Dipper/Bill pulls the curtain just a little open, just a crack, and spots Xal sitting with an arm around Wendy and Soos talking to them with Grunkle Stan sitting next to Soos. With his new senses, Dipper is able to hear their conversation from far away.

"Aw, nothing like the theater, huh toots?" said Xal, voicing perfectly as Dipper's actual voice. Xal turns his attention to Soos "Hey Soos, wanna hear the exact time and date of your death?" Soos thought it was funny and just played along while Wendy just reads the theater pamphlet, trying to shake off the creepy feeling "Heheh, okay!"

And then, like a bullet(or a shooting star), Mabel came over to greet them. "Hey guys! You all made it!" Stan reassures his favorite niece "Are you kidding me? I would never miss..." Only to not understand what she's been working on this whole week, "Whatever this is."

Xal choose that moment to change the topic by asking what Mabel had done with that Journal, "By the by, Mabel, where'd you put my journal again?" Mabel replied "I used it as a prop for the big wedding scene! I still need a reverend, though." She ponder in thought, before Xal offer a suggestion "Hey, what if I play the reverend? I mean, someone's gotta hold that journal, right?" Mabel is please to hear her 'brother's' idea. "Right! Let's go!"

Bill/Dipper quickly floated away out of sight just in time for Mabel and Xal to run by where he (they) were standing seconds ago, Dipper wanted to cry out "Oh, no! Wait! Mabel!" and go after them, but held back by both Bill and the dire realization of the situation.

Before Mabel went to her place, she went back to the curtains and peeks through them. She sees her newest crush Gabe is sitting down with his puppets. 'I hope he loves it.' Mabel thought, soon the lights flicker on and off signaling that it's time.

Mabel darted back to her place as Grenda made the announcement, "The show is about to begin! Please turn off your cell phones! Unless you're texting me, cuties!" a flirting announcement.

As Mabel sings all of the lines for each and every puppet, Xal came up to Grenda backstage dressed in vicarage clothing, walks up behind her. "So, hey, Grendo! Where's that book prop I'm using for the wedding scene?" Grenda points up to the wedding cake prop hanging above the stage. "It's up in the wedding cake. But that doesn't come down until Act 3. So hold your horses!"

Xal smiles with content, finally news that he was looking for. He mutters out these words, "Oh, I'll hold my horses. I'll hold them..." as he backed away from the manly voice coming from a young girl. "You monster." He says under his breath at her before disappearing into the shadows.

Bill/Dipper heard every word of their conversation, and flew up to the wedding cake prop to see the #3 Journal sitting in there waiting to be taken out. Without wasting any second, Dipper/Bill took the journal out of the prop and place himself on the u-wing walkway. "Boy flying around and teleporting is starting to take a lot out of ya." said Bill/Dipper, "You said it." replied Dipper/Bill.

Thankfully the show was heading in it's intermission, which means it's a good time to find Mabel and to warn her about Xal. Still invisible, Bill/Dipper Teleported into Mabel's dressing room at the right moment to see Mabel coming in. "Whew, okay, you can do this, Mabel. Only 36 more musical numbers." She talks to herself.

_**"Man Pine-Tree, your sister has some serious devotion towards this random guy." **__ "I know, She's always like this when she meats a new guy every other week."_ **_**"You have my sympathy, kid."**_**

Taking this moment to make their appearances known, Dipper/Bill quietly call out Mabel's name "Pst, Mabel!" Mabel did a spit take before screaming "Aah! I'm being haunted by the puppets! The puppetbooks didn't warn me about this!" She then throws a fork hoping it would hit something, "Ow!" it did.

**_**"Pain is hilarious, but this isn't one of those times that it is."**_** Ignoring Bill's comment at the moment, Dipper/Bill took in control again, "Mabel, it's me, Dipper! You need to help me!" Mabel hold up hands in surrender "Wait, what? Dipper? But you were just..." Dipper/Bill cuts her off "Mabel, That wasn't me! That was a different Demon posing as me to get the journal and kill you."

Mabel felt a twinge of fear in her heart "Kill me?" "Yes! He's planning to Kill you, Grunkle Stan and everyone we know and love. I got the Journal. All you have to do is to tell everyone that you've cancel your show." Dipper/Bill explains, "But we're near to the end!" Mabel started to protest.

Then there was a unexpected knock at the door, as it swag open to reveal Mabel's crush of the week, Gabe. "Hey, Mabel, do you have a moment?" "GABE!" Mabel spun around so fast to greet the boy that she might have snapped her neck, she quickly grabbed Dipper/Bill by the throat and hind them behind her back while laughing nervously. Hoping that he wouldn't notice anything out of the ordinary.

The thing about hold someone by the neck it really hurts and nearly cuts off their breathing, and Mabel happens to have a very tight grip. "Ack! Ow, Mab-Star!" Mabel didn't paid any attention to her brother or what she was actually doing at the moment, all that she was focus on was Gabe.

Gabe spoke, "Mabel, it's clear to me now that you really love puppets. I mean, you went whole hog. And if you stick the ending, well, maybe later you could join me for a biscotti?" Mabel ask "You drive a biscotti?" and that's when the lights start to flicker on and off, telling everyone that the next act is going to start soon. Gabe took this time to return to his seat, not before saying "I'll be waiting."

Once Gabe has left, Mabel release her hold on Dipper/Bill as they took in a deep breath of air. While she jumps with joy in her heart and head. "Did you hear that? He loves it! This play has to be flawless. Can't we wait until after the show?"

**_**"Okay that's it!"**_** Bill took over and drop the invisibility spell on them, showing Mabel what they truly look like now. "Listen here, Shooting Star! Xal has fused me with your brother! We're stuck like this forever! And he's going to spill everyone's blood on the earth's floor! And it will be all your selfish Bullshitting fault!"

To say that Mabel was speechless is an understatement, She was PARALYZED! ' The Triangle Guy! he's possessing Dipper!' "I'm not possessing your brother! - We got fused into one being, Mabel! - Come to your senses and cancel your play." Mabel couldn't tell if it was her brother or Bill that's talking. But taking in how bad they are taking this very seriously.

Taking a heavy breath, Mabel looks up to her brother with sad eyes. "Fine, just let me do something first." Mabel then takes out a remote with a red button on it that reads 'Big Finish', "I'm sorry, Gabe." she mutters before pushing the button. And at that moment, sounds of whistling fireworks being firing off and exploding along with the cries of people at the fear of exploding fireworks inside the building!

Dipper/Bill and Mabel rush out to see the stage on fire along with the props and puppets, even the fake Dipper was scorched with fire on the catwalk. He turns his gaze down at them with bloody crimson red heated glare and said with fangs sticking out of his mouth, "This isn't the last you'll hear of me! Big things are coming! You can't stop me!" and with that, he vanish from the catwalk in a black smoke. Leaving no trace behind.

Bill/Dipper took over and said "That's one way to get the show canceled." Then Dipper/Bill took over again "Was the fireworks really necessarily?" "Yes." Mabel replied.

Once the smoke cleared up, everyone in the audience came out of their hiding to see a boy with mix blonde and brunette hair color, Dipper, and Mabel who turns to the boy and said "Don't worry. I've seen enough movies to know this is the part where the audience thinks it was all part of the show and loves it. Cue applause!"

It didn't happened. Everyone just stood up booing and walk out of the theater grumbling how they were close to die in there. Gabe stood up, frowning. "Gabe! Stick around for the wrap party? We've got mini-quiches!" Mabel tried to be optimist hoping that he's not too upset.

He was. Gabe puts his book lady puppet hand up stopping her from talking, "Don't speak to me, Mabel. You've made a mockery of my art form." he starts to leave, not before he turns to his puppets "Let's go, my loves." and kisses them in a make out session.

Dipper/Bill and Mabel look on at him "Did he just make out with his puppets?" Dipper/Bill ask a rhetorical question, "Called it. Knew it by the ponytail." said Bill/Dipper, and Mabel was creeped out at who nearly became her boyfriend "I might've dodged a bullet there."

Candy ran across the stage after Gabe yelling "개이브이 잠깐! 캔디 나 아직도 널 사랑해!" "Gaeibeu'i jamkkan! Kaendi na ajikdo neol saranghae!" which Bill translated for Dipper "Wait, Gabe! Candy still loves you!" who was creeped out even more.

Mabel lightly taps on Dipper/Bill's shoulder, "Hey Dipper, I'm so sorry for everything. I spent all week obsessing over a dumb guy. But the dumb guy I should have cared about was you." she then baps his shoulder lightly and playfully before raising her fist up and ask, "Mystery Twins?" Dipper/Bill look at his sister before turning away. "Mabel. You and everyone were this close to getting yourselves killed. I am glad that you've came around in the end, but you should have been there for me at the beginning. I'm not saying that I wont to forgive you, I just don't know if I can." Mabel felt the guilt eating at her from the inside. "Okay, I understand. But I will try to make sure that I will make it up to you, deal?" it took Dipper/Bill to think about it before saying "Deal."

Just as his hand got caught on blue fire "Ah! No, no! Wrong kind of deal!" Bill took over and snuff the fire out, surprisingly nothing on his hand got burned. "You're welcome." - "This is going to take some time getting use to." Dipper commented, "Holy Moses! What happened there!" "Dipper! Mabel! Are you guys okay?!" "I'm totally digging your new look there, Dipper." The twins turn to see their Grunkle Stan, Wendy and Soos making their way over to them.

Dipper, Bill and Mabel shared a look, before Dipper/Bill said "This is going to take a while to explain everything." fallowed by Mabel saying "You said it bro-bro." Bill on the other hand was more focus on what Xal said before he vanish. **_**"Just what was it? What was my big plan?"**_**

He curse at Xal for stealing and wiping all of his memory tied to his plans, and at his new fate he has now come to except.

* * *

****I am so sorry for the long wait, I hope that it was worth the wait.****

****Now about Dipper and Bill's new fusion appearance.****

****The new eye color: I looked up on eye colors and found that some people do have gold eyes. It's a rare eye color that not many humans can have, so I think it would be cool if the fusion of Dipper and Bill can have that eye color.****

****The fashion style: I tried to keep both of Bill's and Dipper's taste of clothing in an equal balance between them. Don't worry the next chapter will be them shopping for a new wardrobe that they can agree on.****

****The hair color: I was thinking of a light brown hair with blonde tips on the ends and darker brown at the roots. Or some kid of random hair dye pattern. (may save that one for the grand finally) ^v^****

See you, next illusion.


	6. Chapter 6

**Soos is in Trouble for a Date**

**Hello everyone, how's it going? Sorry that I hadn't update anything on this story. I had stuff to do here in the real world, mostly doing my college assignments and looking for a summer seasonal job this year. But now everything is starting to get complicated with taking classes online with this virus attacking us. Hope everyone is taking care about their health seriously.**

**Just you let you guys know again. Dipper/Bill means that Dipper is in control, while Bill/Dipper means that Bill's in control.**

_****"Bill mind talking"/'thinking'****_  
_"Dipper mind talking"/'thinking'_

* * *

The next day, after a long time of sleeping in, Dipper/Bill woke up feeling a little bit better than yesterday night. Over night, Dipper and Bill found out that they can talk and move around freely in the mind scape, also they are able to see into everyone's dreams and nightmares, much to Dipper's dismay.

During their time in the mind scape, Bill told Dipper everything about how to control his powers, so he can use them against any of the supernatural creatures and that he can avoid having to use the powers unintentionally. So basically, that night was a training period for them to try and get along with each other since their stuck this way.

The time right now is 10:30 AM, nearly noon, Dipper/Bill look down at himself and sighed seeing the clothes that he had on yesterday still on him. "So it wasn't a dream." Dipper/Bill mutters _****"I don't get you humans sometimes."****_ _"It's the same for me with dream demons."__****"Touche"****_

After brushing his teeth, Dipper/Bill made their way down stair to the gift shop part of the shack. To see Stan, Mabel, Soos and Wendy at work, but thankfully there wasn't many tourist customers today. They saw Dipper waiting by the doorway and stop everything.

Stan was the first one to speak, "So your sister said that your with a dreamy demon now?" Dipper & Bill's eyes widen in shock and embarrassment, Dipper/Turned to Mabel and bark at her "Mabel! That's not what happened!" The sister in question looked sheepishly at her twin brother scooting away from everyone's gaze. Taking a deep breath, Dipper/Bill started to explain everything from the beginning.

One explaination later

Everyone was in shock at what Dipper/Bill has told. "So let me get this strait. You and this 'Bill Cipher' are fused into one person by some dark evil monster demon killer that has been banished for over nearly 50,000 billion of years, is now on the loose and is taking it's revange on everything and everyone?!" said Wendy.

"You got it, red." Said Bill/Dipper, "Don't call me that." Wendy points at him (them), "That's some crazy expierence there, Dipper." Soos Commented, "And I thought my life couldn't get any more weirder." said Stan, then Mabel said "Now that's out of the way, it's time for some good old, mystery solving!"

"Weren't you listening to anything I just said, Mabel?!" Dipper/Bill raised his voice, "I did, and I think that for this mystery solving should be how to you and Bill try to control your new weird powers and maybe find clues about what Xal's up to."

Everyone was staring at Mabel as if she had grown a fourth head, 'That was unexpected.' everyone thought, Dipper felt a bit touch at his sister's choice of helping him and to make up for her actions over this week. 'I guess Mabel really wants to make it up to me.' he thought. _****"Let's just hope that she'll keep it this time."****_ said Bill. Hearing the dream demon's comment, Dipper couldn't help to agree with him.

So for the next couple of hours, Mabel, Dipper and Bill try to get the hang of one of them being in control on their body. It came to an agreement that they'll have to share the time of being in control, Dipper gets to be in charge while Bill tells Dipper when it's time to switch, but when it's either when they're in a desperate situation or if Bill what's to do something to kill his boredom.

Let's hope it doesn't come to that.

Dipper/Bill told Mabel about their powers and what they can do, but that was a mistake, now Mabel constantly ask them to conjure up rainbows, kittens, unicorns and glitter none stop. Thankfully the fused human and demon talk her into having those in her dreams every night. As for the rest of the hours they had was testing out teleportation and flying, which helped somewhat for Mabel to get over her resent fear of heights.

So far the day was going okay and normal as it could be without any terrible trouble happening to the Pines Twins, none what so ever. Until they went back into the Shack and Mabel went to her goofy self and started to skip around the gift shop. "La, la, la, la, la!" not looking where she was going, she accidentally bumps right into the screendoor, getting her braces caught in it in the process and screams like crazy. "Braces! Braces caught in the screen door! Someone dictate my will, I'm giving it all to Waddles!"

Bill/Dipper intervene "What about Pine-Tree, Shooting Star?" Mabel pause before screaming "But most of it is all going to Dipper!"

But it didn't need to come to that for a handyman saves the day, "Say "Ah" girl-dude." Mabel did and Soos pries the wire out of her braces. Mabel smiles up to Soos and said "Soos! You saved Me!" Soos let out a chuckle "Heh, heh!" Before replying "Just doing my job, hambone." as he tosses the screwdriver into his toolbelt in a slick fashion before exiting the Mystery Shack "I'll see you dudes tomorrow."

Dipper/Bill and Mabel both waved goodbye to Soos while in synch said "Bye Soos." Fallowed by Wendy who was distracted with a Chinese finger trapper "Night Soos." and Stan who was finishing with his latest and newest attraction model, a Thigh Cyclopes. "Night Soos." With happiness in his head and in his heart Soos sang a happy song as he walks to his car, which is what the song was all about.

Mabel then ask a question out loud to everyone, "You ever wonder what Soos does when he's not here at the Mystery Shack?" as everyone gave her their answers. Dipper/Bill and Bill/Dipper "No." Wendy "Not really." Stan "Not once ever."

Later at night at Soos' grandmother's house

Soos was playing a video game called 'First Person Punches' Soos yells at the game as he attacks the leopard with punches "Punch! Punch those leopards!" Then a timer go off, "Oh, highlights are done!" Soos announces as he sets down his controller and leans over to his grandma and begins to take the foil out of her hair "You're gonna make all the other grandmas at the bingo hall so jealous!"

But before Soos could finish plucking all of the foil out, Abuelita stops him "Just a minute, m'ijo, look at this." and hands him a card that came in the mail today._"_ Your cousin is having an engagement party next month."

Soos was shock to say the least, "Wait, wait. Reggie is engaged? But he's like the poor man's Soos." Abuelita then said "I do not want to pressure you, but you are a man now... in a way. It's time for you to start meeting girls. I would like to see you settled before I ascend to heaven and leave with the angels."

"And with Grandpa." Soos added, although Abuelita replied "No, he is not there." as she looks down that the floor. Yikes. But then turns her attention back to Soos and ask kindly, "Please find a girl to bring to Reggie's engagement, for Abuelita."

Just as she got up and walks away, Soos then list off everything that he's good at to get a date. "Heh! No problem. I'm great at fixing stuff, playing video games, having a sort-of mustache. I could totally get a date in a week. Totally. Piece of cake."

But the game on the TV screen announces Game Over for Soos, "You're Dead." And Soos has to admit it that getting a girl within a week, yeah he is.

"I'm dead." said Soos worry.

* * *

****And I am finish! See you all next time!****


	7. Chapter 7

Shopping at the Mall for New Clothes and Girlfriend for Soos

****Hello everyone, hope everyone is doing alright with staying indoors and at home with the Corona Virus going around.****

****Well here's chapter 7, have fun reading it. PS. I do not own the rights to Gravity Falls or to anything else that I am referencing.****

****'Bill thinking'  
****'Dipper thinking'  
**_**"Bill mind talking"**_**  
_"Dipper mind talking"_

* * *

The next morning at the Mystery Shack, Business was move smoothly for Stan customers coming in to see what's on the shelfs and what's for sale.

A small kid flipping a coin while sucking on his lollipop minding his own business until Stan pops out crying out "Hello." scaring the poor boy, "Please, don't let my horrible elderly face frighten you. Don't you want to use that nickel to get a nugget from old Goldie?" Stan pulls a sheet off of an old robot vender machine of a old pan mining man.

The sight of it made the kid feel very unsure about it. "Watch this!" said Stan as he insert a nickel into the machine, it look aright at first, but then sparks, oil grease leaks, fake eyeballs popping out of the sockets and screeching yells from the robotic itself. All in all, it made the poor boy cry and run away.

Wendy saw the whole thing and said "Okay, seriously, Mr. Pines. It's time to throw that thing out. Its face reminds everybody of the inevitability of death." "What?!" Stan said "Sure, he's a little rusty around the edges, but old Goldie is a classic show-stopper, like me." Stan should have paid attention where his was resting, because it slipped in the ink grease and got his arm trap in Goldie's jaws. "Aaaah! Kill it! KIIILLL IIIITTT!" he cries as he bangs on it hoping it'll release him.

Meanwhile, Soos was finishing up hanging the new T-shirts when he notice a tall pretty blue eyes and orange ponytail hair lady checking out the snow globes. "Ah! A-h woman!" He quickly dives into the T-shirts that matches his question mark shirt, and makes a plan. "Alright, Soos. You can do this. Just use your mouth to say words that makes romance happen."

Soos slowly rises up from the shirts and said to the lady "Your face is good. I'm a Soos!" who in returns screams, drop the snow globe and bolted out of the gift shop while punching a guy out of the way and knocking the other merchandises along the way. Leaving Soos to sink back into the shirt racks in disappointment.

Dipper and Bill saw the whole thing, and Bill was laughing at the lady's reaction while Dipper took control and walks over to where Soos was hiding. "Soos?" he ask as he pulled the shirts out of the way, "What was that all about?" Soos replies "I-I think I was flirting, but I'm not sure."

Mabel then startled everyone when she pop out of a barrel full of colorful question mark keychains, and yelled "Did someone say flirting?!" **_**"What is she, some sort of jack-in-a-box?"**_** Bill question in their head.

Soos got up and explain what happened last night, "Well, I kinda promised my grandma I'd get a date by the end of the week, but I've never actually been on a date before." he then pulls off the 'Out of Oder' sign from the vending machine and stick it on his shirt. "You belong on me, out-of-order sign." He sighs in misery.

Mabel fall to her knees and shouted up to the ceiling, "Finally, my prayers for a chance to match-make this summer have been answered!" "Are you always like this, shooting star?" Bill/Dipper ask, Stan came into the conversation "Soos, a little advice. You need to get rich. Or lie about being rich. Outside of that, I don't like your chances."

Wendy let out a scoff and said "Don't listen to Stan, dude. You're a sweet guy with a steady job and a pickup truck." Stan gave her a look before saying "Would you date him?" making her to retreat back to her magazine that the headlines reads 'Avoid Eye Contact Monthly' "Oh! Would you... heh... look at that."

"Soos, you help us so much, it's time we help you, dude. We're gonna get you that date." Dipper/Bill promise, as Mabel grabs onto Soos' arm "We're taking you where romance lives and fashion styles die."

One Time Skip later

"To the Mall!" Mabel cheered as she, Soos, Dipper/Bill and Stan, with old Goldie, stand in the middle of the entrance way of the town's mall. Stan turn to the kids and said " I'm gonna find a replacement for old Goldie. Babysit Soos while I'm gone." Bill/Dipper then said "And while that's happening, I'm taking Pine-Tree shopping for new stylish outfits., the kid doesn't have taste in fashion." Dipper/Bill "Well neither do you."

Mabel broke them apart, "Boys, boys. Let's be honest here, you both have no sense of style." "****H****_e_y!" Both the human and the dream demon retaliate, "So here's the deal, we'll look for new clothes that suit you both better, kinda like the one you have on now. And help with Soos with finding a girl."

"Fair enough. I take what I can get." the fusion replied, as Mabel scans the mall for all of the women present in the mall. "Alright, Soos. Are you ready to explode the charm bomb on these poor, unsuspecting ladies?"

Soos felt uncertain about all this, "Uuh. But what if I embarrass myself again?" Mabel replied "Eh. You can't be any worse at this than Dipper and Bill." again, Bill and Dipper angerly shouted "****H****_e_y!" back at Mabel, who gave them a look that reads 'I'm sorry I said that. I didn't know what came over me.' and then blown a whistle. "And, flirt!"

So they went off to find clothes and girls, first they saw a woman drinking a pitt soda. Mabel points to her eyes and back to Soos, "Eye contact!" Soos seem to get the idea and starts to talk to the lady. "Hey there! I'm not scared of your eyes at all! I'm gonna look at them!" Soos then uses his fingers to open his eyelids wider, which result the woman to run away screaming. "Eye Contact!"

The first clothes store they went into had some dressed clothes and less junior clothes, Bill find these to his liking much to Dipper's dismay. So they left not buying a single outfit, plus that place was extremely expensive. $3,000.00 for a single tuxedo for men?! What the heck!?

The next lady they found was eating some meat near the food stands, and Mabel's advice was making a "Conversation!" Soos then starts up a conversation. "Huh. You know, I've actually been inside of a pig's body. Did you know pigs have a hard time walking backwards?" Soos let out a laugh at the funny memory, as the woman starts to walk away backwards slowly. "Not you, though! Not that I'm calling you a pig. Where are you going?"

The next store had some of what Dipper and Bill can agree on, black gray, sand and tan color jeans and some, mossy green, blue, amber red, black and yellow t-shirts.

And the last woman they found was chilling at a goth store, 'Edgy on Purpose' as Mabel gave Soos her final piece of advice, "Confidence." but the problem was that Soos couldn't tell if the person he was talking to was a girl or not. "So, you're probably a girl, right? Wrong? No, I was right the first time. Wrong?"

Wanting to check out the store, Bill took control and explore the shop and found a long zip up black hoodie jacket, a fake bow tie choker that looks like it's from the old 30's cartoon shows *Chough BATIM Chough*, and a yellow triangle chain neckless. Oh and Bill wanted to get their ears pierced and have black pearl earrings. Thankfully Dipper manage to convince him to do it later, much, MUCH later.

Meanwhile with Stan

"Tossing away garbage, in the garbage can." Stan sing as he put Goldie in the dump bind, "Phew!" he saw the old machine looking at him, "Ah, don't look at me like that. This is how it's gotta be." The old thing started to leak oil out of it's eye as if it was crying wanting to be with Stan, but it only just creeped the old con man out. "Ugh!" Stan shuts the dumpster, not wanting to see that hideous robot.

That's when he notice some kids walking into a building and decides to fallow them in, only to be greeted with kids playing games, eating pizza, earning tickets from a machine with a sunglasses-wearing pizza.

Stan said "What is this living nightmare? And why do kids love it so much?" Just then the lights dimmed as an animatronic badger comes out on stage yelling in rock 'n roll "Who wants to get baaadgered?!"

The kids cheered with excitement as the manager came up to Stan and said "Oh yeah, that's Will E. Badger. He opens for Hoo-Ha and the Jamboree." The animatronic starts to dance around and ask the kids to give him their money. Stan was immediately sold.

He turn to the manager, Gary, and demand "Sir, I would like to buy that badger." Gary laughs at Stan and said, " You're in over your head, gramps. Animatronics is a young man's game." He Tweaks his earring before saying "You couldn't handle the hardcore life of a pizza-robot manager. Huh! Haha, flinched!" and made the old man flinched.

The sounds of a kid making sick noises brought the manager's attention, "Hey, you, barfin' in the ball pit! Gary's on the case." as he walks over to the barfing kid, Stan made a vow under his breath. "I'm gonna get that badger."

Back with Dipper/Bill Soos and Mabel

The trio and a half were sitting down on a bench in front of a video game shop after a long day of clothes shopping and trying but failing to get a girl for Soos. Mabel being the optimistic person that she is, pulls out a toy from a toy capsule machine, "Don't worry, Soos. You'll find the right girl." she pulls a sticky hand toy out of her capsule, and sticks the hand onto Soos's face. "You just need to stick with it! Haha!"

The joke didn't help to lift his spirit it only made him feel bad about himself, he let out a sigh and said "Could this day get any worse?" Bill took over and answered "I think it just did." he points over to a man who looks so much like Soos walking with a cute lady.

Soos' eyes widen fully aware of who that person is, "Oh no! Cousin Reggie!" his cousin flirted with his fiancée to feel his muscles. "He can't see me like this! I gotta hide!" Soos runs into the video game store and slides down in front of some shelves half filled with games, "This is it, Soos. A lifetime of loneliness." He then pulls out two games out of a box "You're the only ones who could love me. 'Fighty Hogg,' 'Dr. Punch Head MD.'"

That's when Soos notices a video game in the box in front of him and picks it up to read what it is about, "Huh. Never seen that one before. 'Virtually improve your dating skills. Nine out of ten basement dwellers recommend.' This is perfect!"

Dipper/Bill and Mabel walk into the store just when they heard Soos reading the details of the game, "Well, I guess you are better at games than at flirting." Mabel then said, "Anything to get you out there, Soos." but before they could purchase the game, the store clerk lady spoke up. "I'm not sure you want to buy that game, sir. This is the third time someone's brought it back, and there's a note on it that says "destroy at all costs"." Dipper/Bill flip it over and the note was there, this raise suspicious for Bill.

but before he could think he heard, Question Mark flirting with a cutout female character, "So, hey there. What's your deal? Like to-?" The cutout then falls over loudly "Oh, she's dead!" Soos panic, the kids and Bill turn their attention back at the clerk and Mabel said "We'll take our chances." Bill/Dipper shrugged his shoulders in respond "Eh, what do we have left to loose."

Later at Night

Back at Soos' grandma's house, Soos walk into his room and places his new game into his computer's CD tray. As a "Year 2000 Electronics" logo appears on the computer's monitor. "Man, I can't wait for the year two-thousand." Soos commented, as the main menu screen pops up with the title words of 'Play', 'Quit' and 'Shizenhakka' which means "spontaneous combustion". What?

"Ehh, start!" Soos clicks 'Play and starts reading the game's introduction text "'When the cherry petals of magic romance academy are in bloom... anthyding can hadplen.' That is so true." The game screen shows of a Japanese classroom as the background when a teenage girl with pink hair appears on screen and greets Soos, "Oh, hi there! My name is .GIFfany. I'm a schoolgirl at School University. Will you help me carry my books?"

Option bars rolled onto the screen [Yes of course!], [I am impatient! Date me now!] and [Hey look a squid!] "I'm really feeling number two, here. Click!" Soos clicks it, but got a buzzer for getting the wrong answer.

"Ah! I messed up." That's okay. Try again." Soos then clicks on the first option and was rewarded with love points. "Wow, I'm learning! And games are making it fun." .GIFfany that ask "What would you like to talk about?" as more option bars came in about 'Your interest', 'Samurai' and 'Squids'.

But Soos has other ideas, "I'd rather just click your face." and he did. .GIFfany just laugh it off "Ha ha. You are so funny." Soos made another comment about the game, "Man, this game is amazing! I don't know why anyone abandoned it." .GIFfany's eyes shine with sparkles as she said, "And I'm sure you'll never abandon me, new boyfriend."

Soos took a moment to question the character's respond, before taking it as a joke "Boyfriend? Oh my, .GIFfany. It's almost like you're actually alive." She cast her eyes to the side as she replied "Yes. Almost." and then laugh the entire time. Soos then laughs along with her "Oh, man. You have such a nice laugh."

Should he have known that his computer outlet wasn't plugged into the wall from the very start.

* * *

****And that's it. I took all day to complete this chapter from beginning to end.  
Sorry for not adding more time with Bill and Dipper communication but I will in the next chapter, okay?****

****Fun fact about this episode one of the resident characters of Gravity Falls is named Mariah. She is based off and voiced by Mariah Amundsen, who visited the Gravity Falls production offices via the Make A Wish Foundation.****

****Which is also my first name too! How cool is that!****

See you guys later.


	8. Chapter 8

**Never Date a Yandere**

****Hello everyone, another day another day to stay indoors for who knows how long. Hope you guys are ready to read this new chapter. and some more are coming up, right after I get all of my class work done and get a head start on any of my upcoming assignments.****

****Remember, I do not own the right's to Gravity Falls.****

****'Bill thinking'****  
'Dipper thinking'  
_****"Bill mind talking" 'thinking'****_  
_"Dipper mind talking" 'thinking'_

* * *

The morning came and Stan was complaining about the animatronic he saw yesterday to his female employee "You don't understand, Wendy! This animatronic badger sings, it dances. It's the perfect money taking attraction. But he won't sell it to me!"

Wendy was mostly reading the magazine from yesterday while trying to block out the conversation, but that seem to be impossible. "This is literally too dumb for me to care about." The bell above the entrance door went off as Dipper/Bill and Mabel enters the gift shop part of the shack.

"Hey, have you guys seen Soos? We're supposed to help him with match-making today." Dipper/Bill ask them, they spent most of the morning hours looking for Soos, but mostly it was trying on the new clothes Dipper and Bill bought yesterday. The two of them were arguing which goes better with what. In the end, Mabel helped them pick out which was better to go with and decided to return the ones that didn't.

"Yeah! I wore my motivational sweater and everything thing!" Mabel shows off her new pink magenta sweater with stars and words stich that says "U can do it Soos" but the lettering is off a bit. "I mess up that part."

Stan walks over to them and answers "He didn't come in today. It's the first time he's missed work ever!" The twins shared a look of concern thinking that it must be that game they got for Soos, so there is only one thing to do. Go to Soos' home.

One teleportation later

"Uugh. I don't know how you handle it, Bill-Dipper. Or is it Dipper-Bill? Bipper?" said Mabel who was trying to keep herself steady and trying hard not to throw-up today's breakfast. "Try to get use to it, Shooting Star. Cause we'll be teleporting for the rest of our lives." said Bill/Dipper "And seriously? Bipper?" Dipper/Bill question.

Mabel only shrugged "What? It gets a little hard to talk to one of you when you are now the same person, so why not a new nickname?" ****'How bout it, Pine-Tree?' ****' don't know, it does sounds like a good idea.'****'I say keep it in mind who knows if we settle on a name for both of us.'****

"Uh, you okay there bro-bro?" Mabel ask, snapping Dipper and Bill back to reality. "Sorry about that, Mabel. I was talking to Bill in the mind scape. it's like telepathy speaking with your mind." Dipper/Bill explained, "So, you guys can talk to each other now? in your head?" "Something like that." Dipper/Bill replies, "This doesn't seem to bother you, does it?" "Oh it does, but we've done and seen weirder things before. Right?" Mabel replied, as Dipper/Bill laugh a bit "Okay, you have a point there."

Then Mabel went back to what they were saying earlier, "So what do you think about the name?" "I think we should make a list and agree to one, and by we I mean me, you and Bill." Dipper replies as he walks up to the front door and knocks on it.

Abuelita answers them, and leads them to Soos' bedroom, once they open the door they saw that all of the lights are off with the exception of the computer screen with the handyman staring directly into it with empty cans of pitt sodas all over the floor. "Haha. So that's basically my entire life story. Now you tell me a thing about you!" Soos said to the game character with bags under his eyes.

.GIFfany jumps so excitedly as she talks back to Soos, "Every time you compliment me I get another highlight in my eyes!" Seeing this made Bill/Dipper feel a little on edge, something about this game felt strangely weird.

Soos thought for a second before calling out, "Uh, you're pretty!".GIFfany's eyes sparkle. "And pixel-y!" .GIFfany's eyes sparkle even more. "And so agreeable!" .GIFfany's eyes now sparkle much more with stars, planets, hearts and cat faces appearing in them. Which is sooo creepy and disturbing.

"Yes!" Soos cheered with excitement, Mabel made their presents known, "Uh, Soos?" He turns away from the game to talk to them before going back to his computer, "O-oh hey, dudes! Come in! This game is amazing. I'm making eye contact, going on dates, and I haven't seen any natural sunlight for thirteen hours!"

'****Kid, I gotta ask. Is Question Mark is like this when it comes to games?'**** 'For as long as I known him, no. And something about this just doesn't feel right.' ****'Good, so it's not just me then.' ****'What do you mean?' ****'Ever since Question Mark found that game, I've been getting weak senses from that game. And these senses alerts me for any protentional weirdness or danger.'**** 'You think the game has some kind of odd deadly power?' ****'I know so. With how I am because of Xal, my senses are not so strong as they use to be. Just be on guard, Pine-Tree.' '****Of course, but first we need to get Soos away from the game.'

Dipper/Bill kicks one of the soda cans away as Mabel tries to reason with Soos, "Soos, maybe it's time to apply these skills with real girls!" but Soos replies "But I'm about to meet her parents!" He turns to them and whispers "Her dad is an octopus-man."

Bill/Dipper couldn't stand this anymore, "Okay that's it, Shooting Star." Without any hesitation or question, Mabel pulls open the blinds shedding in real sun light into the room. Soos yelled in fright and hisses like a nocturnal animal as he hides underneath his computer desk away from the light.

Dipper/Bill grabs onto Soos' arm and starts to pulled, or mostly dragged, him out of his room with strength he didn't know he actually have. "We're going back to the mall, man. You need to unplug!"

In a last effort attempt, Soos holds onto his desk and announce "I'll see you later, .GIFfany. I'll be back, I swear!" as he is being dragged out fallowed by Mabel who laughs a little and said "Soos, you don't have to wish it goodbye. It's just a game. It's not like it's going anywhere." as she closes the door.

If they stayed longer, they would have heard .GIFfany say "Yes. It's not like I'm going anywhere." or see, or senses, her leaving the game through all of the electronics that are connected in the room.

Or maybe when Abuelita walks into Soos' room and starts to reads his dairy.

One drive down to the Mall without teleporting

Dipper/Bill did their returns first before they met back with Soos and Mabel, who was looking with binoculars for girls. "Hope we didn't keep you guys waiting too long." Dipper/Bill said "Nope. Dang! Where all dem sweet honeys at? I'll check the ladies' bathroom." She then ran into the women's restroom with a megaphone "It's love time, girls! Get out there! No time to wash your hands!" all of the ladies ran out of the stall in a panic thinking that something is wrong or dangerous in there. "It's time to date! Date! Date!"

'****Your sister sure knows how to stand out or start a panic.' ****'I know. And that's how we get band from many places.'

Dipper/Bill saw the mall police walking over to Mabel with disapproval on their faces. "And...here comes security." he turns his attention to Soos before leaving, "I'll deal with this. Stay here and practice on some real girls."

Once Dipper/Bill left Soos, Dipper/Bill explained that Mabel was only trying to help a friend but wasn't thinking the plan she had all the way through. "Do forgive her behavior, she may be a young girl but she's a slow learner. Our Grunkle Stan is planning to get her a examination check up at the hospital soon." Bill/Dipper intervene, thankfully the security guard let them off with a warning.

"Fine. But if she starts causing more trouble, you're both band from this mall entirely." When the guard left, Dipper/Bill turn to face Mabel with a look of anger and disappointment. "Mabel, this is the 618th time you got caught by a security guard and the 27th time you nearly got us band to going again."

"I'm sorry, I don't know what happen. I just got excited all of a sudden and then blank." Mabel tries to explain her actions, "It would seem we need to get your head examined." Bill/Dipper comment, as Dipper/Bill let out a sign of frustration "Let's just go find Soos and hope that he's doing alright."

"If I were Soos, where would I be?" Mabel said out loud as she and Dipper/Bill took a second to think before stating what they were thinking, "The kidz zone." and made their way to their destination.

While walking to where Soos is, Bill/Dipper felt a dangerous vibe coming from that area. He took control and stops Mable in her tracks and made themselves to hide around the corner. "Dipper, what are you-" But Bill/Dipper cuts her off, "Be quiet Shooting Star. There's something near with Question."

Mabel's eyes widen in shock and confusion, "Mmm?!" "I've told Pine-Tree to be on guard, this unknown being is close." Bill/Dipper answered, they look around the corner just in time to see Soos riding a train before it stop. The machine then ask to insert $0.50 to continue.

"Aw, man." Soos complains, he, and the kids and Bill, heard a laugh. fallowing where the laugh was coming from, they saw a woman from the Meat Cute stand giggling at Soos, who saw her where she was hiding, "Oh, sorry." She apologies as she steps out and talks to him.

"Dude, that's awesome that you're a grown man riding a little train like that! You're totally like, owning it." the lady complement, Soos replies back "Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm like, if it's fun, uh, do it. You know?" "Exactly!" the lady beamed with enthusiasm as she list off of the things of what adults do "Being an adult is the worst. Skewering meat, remembering to pay bills, I just want to ride tiny trains all day."

Soos then points out "At least you get to work at Meat Cute. Extreme lunch meats are the food of the future." the lady looks up at him and said "I feel the same way." before she offer him her hand, "I'm Melody, by the way." Soos shook her hand and introduce himself with a tip of his hat "Oh, I'm Soos. I tell you, if you like robots for kids, you should check out the best restaurant of all time!" "You mean..."

what happened next surprises Dipper/Bill and Mabel, Soos and Melody said the exact name of the restaurant they were thinking "Hoo-Ha Owl's Pizzamatronic Jamboree!" it was as if they were made for each other!

Melody was happy so much that she started to pull on her ponytail nervously "What you heard of Hoo Ha Owl's? I loved that place when I was a kid!" "Oh yeah, dude. There's one right in this mall! I should show you some time."

"Did he did what I think he did?!" Said Bill/Dipper, Melody then announces "I'm free around eight." Soos points up then to her and said "Boom! Done." "He did!" Mabel squeal with excitement. "Perfect." Melody then handed Soos $0.50 "I'll see you then." and walk away, not before giving him a 'see you later' wave, who Soos returns it. "What a nice lady. Well, back to riding this tiny train for children."

Mabel couldn't contain her excitement anymore, she ran at Soos and jumps onto him forcing him to fall off of the toy train and starts punching him like a wild monkey, "Ah! Soos!" she even hollers like one too.

Dipper/Bill came over and kneels besides Soos, "We saw the whole thing, Soos. That was amazing! You talked to a real girl, and you got a date!" "I did?" Soos is just now realizing what had happened just a few moments ago, Mabel yelled out "THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!" as she jumps around and knock things over by accident.

"You were in the zone, you made eye contact - it was like you'd done this a million times before. Don't you see? That game really worked!" said Dipper/Bill, Mabel kneels next to her brother and said "You don't need it anymore; you can toss it out!"

"Toss it?" Soos didn't like the idea of getting rid of .GIFfany "But, I like .GIFfany. She's good to me. She's _predictable_." Bill/Dipper believed otherwise "I don't think so, Question Mark. I mean, Soos. My senses are telling me that something is wrong with that game, it's been going on since you've bought it." Soos ask, "You're sure, dude?" "My senses are never wrong." Dipper/Bill took over, "Besides. Soos, can a computer game go to Reggie's engagement party with you?" "Uh..." Dipper/Bill has a good point, Soos knew what he has to do.

Later that evening at Soos' house

"Hey, .GIFfany? We, uh- We gotta talk." Soos starts up a conversation, "Of course. I am programmed to find everything you say interesting." said .GIFfany cheerfully, "Well, have you ever had to choose between two things you like, but you don't know which one is right for you? I mean, I'm just thinkin' long term... Maybe I should be someone a little less." He gets up and starts acting like a robot, "'beep boop.' Heh, you know?"

.GIFfany didn't like how her 'boyfriend' was acting about their relationship, and "I don't think you know what you're saying, Soos. No one loves you more than me. The girls out there will just make fun of you!" "You- you really think so?" Soos ask.

.GIFfany starts to get angry and very demanding, "I know so! Besides, we had a deal. You bought my game, you held my books, you're _my_ boyfriend. Now sit down in that chair!" Soos then said, "I don't think I like the way you're acting..."

That set her off, .GIFfany was pressing her face to the computer screen and starts banging on it like a derange woman while yelling, "I WON'T LET ANOTHER GIRL TAKE YOU AWAY FROM ME, SOOS! YOU HEAR ME?!"

".GIFfany, calm down!" Soos tries to get her to calm down, but it was impossible. "YOU'RE MINE, SOOS!" with no other options, Soos grabs his game controller and hit the pause button. "Pause!" "DO YOU HEAR ME? MIII-" .GIFfany's body froze in place, as Soos lets out a sigh of relief. "Woah, that got intense."

Soos ejects the disc from his computer and turns it off completely, " I'm sorry, .GIFfany." but maybe he should have looked closely for there were some electric sparks flying off from the disc and into his computer. "Maybe having a cursed robo-girlfriend wan't a good idea."

He then puts the game disc in his pants pocket and walks out of his bedroom, " I'm taking you back to the video game store after my date with Melody."

But once he left, his computer came back to life with .GIFfany on the screen twitching and glitching with anger before escaping to the powerlines with a look of determination.

The same kind of look a yandere would have to kill it's targets.

Meanwhile at the Mystery Shack. At Night

Stan brings out his briefcase and puts on his black heisting gloves, "Hello, old friends. I've gotta be careful this time. No more Colombian nights."

He shuts his briefcase, as Wendy stands behind him and ask with a hit of concern and worry on her face and in her voice "Alright, Stan. This is weird even for you. Do you need to talk?" Stan retaliates, "Nothing you can say will change my mind, Wendy. Sometimes, a man has to steal an animatronic badger, to stay in this crazy game called life." as he unlocks the gift shop's window and opens it.

"Or... you could just not care." Wendy replies back, but just when Stan was getting out of the window with his heisting gear, "It's about the principle. No one tells Stan Pines he's out of the game. No one tells-" he fells out of the window. "Whoa!"

Wendy pops her head out of the window and said "I'll get your orthopedic back pillow." "Thank you." Stan grunted out as lies down on the pebbled grass in pain.

At the Mall. At Night~

Dipper/Bill and Mabel were helping Soos to be ready for his date and to run down the most important things to know while a person is out on a date. Mabel was wearing a black and white stripe down sweater like a sports referee and has a pink heart hat on her head, while Dipper/Bill gave him water and a beat down on the shoulders. They were treating this like it was an actual sports game.

"You can do this, Soos! Just remember what your love crew taught you." Mabel points at Soos and ask "How does she look?" he replies, "Nice!" She then ask "What are her stories?" He answers, "Interesting!" Mabel ask one final question, "And who's going to pay for dinner?"

"SOOS IS!" the said man stand up with his arms raised up like a Mexican wrestler, "Now, DATE!" Dipper/Bill called out as he blows the air horn. Thus making Soos to run and yell to go on his date. The twins look at each other and Mabel said "They grow up so fast."

Bill/Dipper took over and said "Want to see if it ends up a success, or failure, or get, pizza was it?" Mabel replied "Sure."

Back with Stan

Stan uses a credit card to unlock the employee's back door successfully, he cracks the door open carefully to see Gary setting the animatronic down after it's performance "Good show man! Way to warm 'em up! I wish I was more like you." ...and gave it a kiss on the check? weirdo.

Gary left, as Stan stares at it with determination. Ready to make his move.

Meanwhile on Soos' date

The date was going nice so far, Soos and Melody were making some small talk. How they wish to have some bread sticks right about now and how Soos got so hungry that he ate the deco rational bamboo at a Chinese restaurant.

Mabel and Dipper/Bill weren't too far from them, they were watching from only two to three tables away enjoying some pepperoni pizza, to Bill taste interesting.

****'This is almost like I'm biting into some soft human flesh and feeling it's blood gushing into my mouth. Or it's more like eating a jelly filled donut.'**** 'Thanks for that, now I know wont be looking or eating pizza the same way again.'

Suddenly, Bill/Dipper's eyes widen, the feeling of something dangerous is near by was overwhelming, it nearly causes him to choke on his pizza. That was the time when Soos did a spit take at his date by accident and ask her to wait for a little bit, and made his way over to them.

Apparently, Mabel saw the whole thing. "Soos, what are you doing out there?" Soos looks at them and said "I've got a big problem, guys. I'm being stalked by .GIFfany!"

Dipper/Bill and Mabel both said ".GIFfany?" in question, "Or maybe it's pronouced, "Jiffany?" I was never really sure." Soos replied, Dipper then tried to ease the poor guy "Soos, get a grip on yourself. .GIFfany can't stalk you because she's not real!"

The lights suddenly turned dark and red. Blood red. From the TV screens lit with .GIFfany's eyes and the said Japanese high school game girl glares down at them. Focusing her eyes on her target A.K.A. Soos and the tiny enemies, A.K.A Dipper/Bill and Mabel.

"Uh-oh." said Mabel, "Take it from someone who brought an arcade game character to life, this will not end well." Dipper/Bill stated, "So she's the one that's causing me to feel very on edge." said Bill/Dipper, Soos then tries to reassures them that it's not a big problem "Don't worry. I'm pretty sure she's stuck on TV screens."

But .GIFfany prove them that being on the TV screens weren't going to stop her, as she traveled through the power cable and arcade games. Before she continues to move she stops at a game of Fight Fighters and spots Rumble McSkirmish "Ha! A new challenger approaches! Prepare to be- dah!" and then shots at him with lightning, as she flashes to the stage of the animatronics.

Bill/Dipper turns to look at Soos with a deadpan look on his face and said "You were saying?" "Oh boy." Soos bolted out of their table and went back to Melody and ask. "So hey, anyway, you uh, wanna move this date far away into the forest away from all electronics and people?"

"What? But the floor show's about to start." "Uh!" Soos tries to speak but it was too late, the curtains pulled up and the animatronics came to life. "Hoo! Hoo! Hoo! Who wants to hear Hoo Ha the Owl? Oh! Who...?" only to be shut down immediately with only the beaver cheerleader still active. "Hello, friends. Hoo Ha the owl is dead." said the possesses animatronic beaver.

The lights went off as the gentle strums of a banjo plays softly, .GIFfany then said loving longingly at her senpai "This next song goes out to my forever boyfriend, Soos."

Melody was weirded out at this and turns to her date, "Soos, what's going on?" Soos quickly said "No time to explain! We gotta get out of here!" and got out of there while dragging her to the exit. Fallowed by Dipper/Bill and Mabel.

"The only way out, Soos, is in my arms!" With a snap of her finger's, .GIFfany got all of the animatronics to obey her command, "After them!" and set the entire restaurant in a panic.

Meanwhile

Stan has successfully tied up the animatronic badger and proclaim "Done. Out with the old, in with the new. I feel invincible!"

Spoke too soon, .GIFfany's power reached to Willie E. Badger and it starts attacking Stan, "Wha- what the?" "Who want's to get badger?" Stan could only do one thing in a situation like this...

SCREAM!

Back with Soos, Melody, Mabel and Dipper/Bill, the four (and a half) of them got close to the exit only for it to lock itself, trapping them inside. "I'm sorry, Soos, but you can't run away from our relationship!"

.GIFfany took control of the ski-ball games and turn then into canons firing the balls at them. With quick thinking, Soos throws down a game and have everyone take cover, "So, about all this, I may have purchased a dating simulator that obtained sentience and went crazy."

"Oh, I am crazy. Crazy for you, Soos." .GIFfany shots out lightning from her hand at them, they manage to duck in time but a bit of fire has caught onto Melody's hair. Soos helps her to pat down the flame and apologies, "Oh no! I'm so sorry, Melody! I'll fix this. It's me she wants. I'll distract her while Dipper-Bill and Mabel keep you safe! It's the only way!"

Melody thought he was out of his mind when he said she'll be protected by 12 year old kids, "Soos, these are children." "The only WAYYYY!" Soos got over the arcade game and starts running to .GIFfany to get her to fallow him. "Over here, .GIFfany!" "Stop!" she yells.

Soos picks up a metal pizza tray and use it as a shield before using it as a sled to slide under the mice or rat animatronics and into the kitchen with .GIFfany not too far behind.

"On three we split. One, two-" Dipper/Bill didn't finish his sentence when the bigger beaver came in and karate chops the game forcing everyone to flee and fight for themselves.

Back with Stan

Stan was holding up on his end pretty well especially from an assistance he would have never thought would have saved him, Goldie the monstrous animatronic gold digger.

And back to Dipper/Bill and the gang

Mabel was being chased by the animatronic rats to the playground, she ran up the slide but came back down to put her shoes in the shoe holder before heading back up again.

The beaver that destroyed the arcade game is now attacking Dipper/Bill "I'm gonna eat your face like pizza!" Bill/Dipper took over and dodge it's attack, "How about I take a slice out of you?!" Bill/Dipper made a comeback and did an under kick at the robotic animal bruising his foot and ankle in the prosses.

Melody to that moment to whack the head off of the beaver with a chair, only to be surrounded by the rest of the animatronics. Fallowed by Mabel and Dipper/Bill, if it weren't for the sprained ankle and the whole keep the truth about themselves hidden, Bill/Dipper could have escape and saved everyone.

.GIFfany slowly walks towards Soos, forcing him back into the pizza stove oven, "I've got you surrounded, Soos. There's no way out!" Soos saw his friends and date held hostage over the ball pit struggling to break free from the mechanic humanoid animals.

"Please, let my friends go, I'll do anything, I promise!" Soos beg to her, hoping she'll wont do anything too extreme, "I seem to remember someone who promised to be my boyfriend." .GIFfany then put her real self onto the TV screen that was closer to Soos, "Think about it." and starts displaying typical snooty girls who judge people for the littlest things they do and make fun of them. "Real girls are unpredictable. They judge you."

The TV then shows a digital game version of Melody acting like those girls and changes to Soos on his knees holding a bouquet of flowers to Melody who then slams her door to her house as rain starts to fall on a rejected Soos."Do you really think that Melody will take you back after this awful date?"

Soos didn't know what to think, as .GIFfany then made the animatronic pointer finger into a flash drive. " I can download your brain into the game, with me, and we'll be together, forever." She points it at Soos who then covers his belly button in reaction and starts to grab whatever he can get his hands on to through at the insane dating sim game girl.

"Come on, Soos. Don't make me delete you too." Soos then felt the game disc in his pocket and then look at .GIFfany with a serious expression, as she extends the drive even closer. "What do you say?"

With a plan in his head, Soos puts his hand on the pizza over and pulls out the disc in front of his face and said, "I say, game over, .GIFfany!" and opens the oven. "No! Wait!" .GIFfany tries to stop him, but it was too late, Soos taust the disc inside and slams the over shut as the disc crackles under the heat.

.GIFfany couldn't stay function for so long as she starts to get erased, ending her existence. Soon all of the animatronics start to malfunction and shuts down. Dropping Mabel, Dipper/Bill and Melody into the pall pit. And the badger outside collapse onto the ground, as Stan praise Goldie for 'defeating' the monster and plan to go to Vegas.

The whole restaurant was in shambles: chairs and tables are tipped over or smashed, fires on the walls and on curtains. and arcade games broken.

Soos and Melody sat on the Ski-balls taking in on what had happen on their date, Soos let's out a sigh before talking " I'm sorry for all of this. I honestly remember this place being a lot more fun when I was a kid."

Melody replies "Believe it or not but I've been on worse dates." Soos turns to her and ask "Really?" she then points to him and said in a serious voice, "Never date a magician." Soos recoil in disgust "Ewe. Why would I?" Melody playfully slaps his arm as they both laugh.

Soos then ask her "Oh! Hey you aren't maybe interested in going to my cousin's engagement party in a week? I promise there's like zero robot badgers." Melody then says "Yeah. I'll still be in town then." Soos felt a little hurt when he heard her answer, "Still be in town?" Melody explains her reasons "I'm going back home to Portland in a few weeks. But we can video chat, if that's okay with you?" Soos spoke out his thoughts and made a decision "A relationship with a girl that I can only see through my computer...sounds perfect!"

Dipper/Bill and Mabel were watching the two newly couple's conversation with joy in their hearts that Soos has finally found a girl perfect for him and she is happy to meet someone like Soos.

Just then, Dipper saw something clouded his eyes. Instead of Soos and Melody sitting together, he saw a tall man dressed in black pants, black mens dress shoes, white shirt with a long sleeved yellow tail coat vest. He has a sharp blue eye on the left side while having a black eyepatch covering his right eye, a triangular noes, thin lips, sharp jagged jawlines like a base of a diamond, and short spikey blonde hair down to his shoulders with some black streaks underneath it.

And the woman was only a couple of inches shorter than the man, she was wearing a beautiful pink magenta dress that went below her knees, with a golden heart centered in the middle of her chest, a low heel silver ladies dress shoes. Her whole head is shape like a heart, her long brunette hair reaches half way down to the middle of her back, a cute slightly rounded noes, soft pink lips, and the most amazing purple eyes Dipper has ever seen.

"Spirit of love! We did it!" Mabel's sudden out burst of joy broke the image and brought Dipper back into reality, but Dipper didn't have time to think when Abuelita pops out from the ball pit. "Yes. Yes, I am so happy."

Dipper/Bill and Mabel starts at her weirdly, "Have you been following us all day?" Dipper/Bill ask, who then Abulita replies smiling "Soos' life is my soap opera." ****'Man, and I thought my life was weird.'**** Bill commented in their head.

Later that night, Dipper and Bill were in the mind/dream scape again and Dipper took the time to ask Bill what he just saw, _"Bill, what was that?"_ _**"What was what, Pine-Tree?" **__"That image I saw where Soos and Melody were sitting. Who were those people?"_

Bill didn't answer, but ask while looking suspiciously at the boy, _**"How did you know what I was thinking Pine-Tree?" **__"I didn't, I saw it." _Dipper took a moment before realization struck him, _"Bill. I think we not only share a body, but I think we also share memories too."_ Bill felt all of his yellow drained from his triangular form. Pine-Tree saw his most personal and most privet memory.

_**"Kid, there are somethings that are better left alone." **__"But Bill-" __****"No, Dipper!"****_ Dipper step back a little, this was the second time he heard Bill call him by his name. It must be very serious.

_**"I only tell you this once, don't go looking into my memories, okay?" **__"Then how come you get to look inside of everyone else's when you couldn't let anyone else look into yours?"_ Bill narrow his eyes that him, _"Okay, okay. I'll drop it for now. But can you tell me just one thing about that memory and I swear that's it."_

Taking in a deep breath and letting the air out, if he can even do that, Bill said_** "Fine, ask away" 'Please be was that person you. Please be was that person you.' **__"That lady, who is she?"_ **_**'Damn it!'**_**

Bill turned around not to face Dipper and answers his question. **_**"Her name was Stella. Stella Mythos. My first and only love."**_**

_"'Was'?" __**"That's enough of questions, Pine-Tree. It's time to resume our training."**_Not wanting to upset the dream demon even more, Dipper kept his mouth shut about Bill's love life from his past and continued on practicing with their magic.

* * *

****And that is that. Did you guys enjoy this chapter, did you like what I did there? Bill has a love interest. What happen with their relasionship? What is their story? How did they first meet? Be patient and I'll share it to you when the time comes.****

****Until then, I'll see ya later!****


	9. Chapter 9

****The Hand Witch****

****Hey-yo everyone! What's up, I'm back with a new chapter. Hope you guys are happy to have the next chapter up and ready to read. Enjoy.****

****'Bill thinking'  
****'Dipper thinking'  
**_**"Bill mind/dream scape talking"**_**  
_"Dipper mind/dream scape talking"_

* * *

It's been four days since Dipper and Bill merge into one being. So far it was going semi okay, If you count you senses are so low that to track a out law criminal demon that might be half way across the multiverse by now.

Needless to say, Bill has been throwing a tantrum in their sleep about not having stronger senses or powers. It's been rough for him for the past four days. Not only that, but to learn that he and Dipper can share each other's memories was didn't helped at all.

On the other hand though, it's also a good opportunity for Dipper to see what Bill's life was before he was summoned here. But the off chance of getting attack by the said dream demon for invading his personal life memories, is one hundred percent chances of eternal suffering. And maybe death.

Best to keep a safe distance and wait until he's ready.

Time Skip brought to you by Thing. The disembody hand.

Mabel was the first person to wake up, with a smile on her face she greets her brother up, "Good morning, Dip-Bill!" Dipper/Bill moans "Five more minutes. That's the worst name calling I ever heard, Shooting Star."

Mabel then had an interesting thought in her head and decided to use it, "Come on, Bildip!" that woke them up, and made their face red with... well everything that's anger and embarrassing "T****h****_a_t's _e_****v********e****n ****W****ors_t_!" Bill and Dipper yelled at the same time. 'That was weird.' Mabel thought as she recalls the first and second time she heard them spoke at the same time. 'I guess I had my head rapped around when it came to fashion and finding a girl for Soos to even notice. I better talk to them about it.'

"Sorry, I'll take that idea off the list. But seriously, Dipper. Bill. Did either of you notice that you both talk at the same time just now?" said Mabel with concern in her voice.

Neither Dipper or Bill realized it until Mabel pointed out, "No. I haven't. Neither did I." Before Dipper/Bill started panicking, Mabel puts her hands up and tries to calm him down, "Okay, let's not panic here. It could be a new weird thing the two of you can do, like how me and you can sometimes say the same thing what we are thinking or agree on."

Dipper/Bill's eyes widen at the thought, "That could be it! The two of us agreeing on something and saying exactly what we wont to say." "So does that mean it's kind of a good thing or a bad thing?" Mabel ask, the 2 and a half of them thought for a while before they heard their Grunkle Stan calling them for breakfast. "Let's put it in the so-so pile for now." Bill/Dipper answers, as they made their way to the kitchen.

After their breakfast, Stan announces that they are closing up the shack for today and head out to the town's annual Swap Meets. Figure that it would be a good time to have a family outing together and see what people are selling.

Once they got their, Dipper/Bill decided to pull his hoodie jacket over his head so that no one would be staring at him all day. The entrance way was handing out free balloons to everyone, Dipper/Bill grab one for Mabel if she didn't find anything at the "Swap meet, swap meet, swap meet!" Mabel cheered with excitement, as she and her family starts to look around "Look at all these priceless treasures! Bobbly heads!"

Mabel ran her finger over them to make their heads bob, "They agree with everything I say." Dipper/Bill found some glasses on display and tried them on, "Professor glasses! They make me look like a genius!" ****'Or a nerd.'**** Bill joke in their head, only to have their body crash into the display stand. ****'Okay, that hurt a bit.'****

Not to far away, Stan saw some stylish gold watches, and looks at them with greed in his eyes. "Look at these faux-gold beauties! They're mob boss quality!" He sees the old lady looking up at him over her magazine suspiciously.

Stan turns away and kneels down to his grand niece and nephew and said "Okay, kids. Prepare to watch the delicate art of the deal." Bill/Dipper crosses his arms and said "This should be good."

The old con tourist trap man slams his hand on her counter and act like he's not so much interested in the watches. "Hey Hagface! How much for the junk watches?" He says in a rude tone of voice.

The old lady wasn't phase at his actions, "They are not for sale! NOT FOR YOU, STAN PINES! THE WIND WHISPERS YOUR NAME!" The wind blows around them, make Dipper/Bill feel unsettle by this. Next to them was Tyler Cutebiker's wind chimes, "Shush, you guys." It just has to be a weird coincidence that the wind started blowing and the old lady was just pulling their leg. But this is Gravity Falls, so it's not a coincidence.

"Alright, I get it, you're creepy. Anyway, less talky, more watchy." Said Stan as he set the money down and picks up a watch, only to get grab at by the lady who yells at him as her voice deepens and her eyes roll to the back of her head. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY WAAATCHH!"

Scare out of his wits, Stan tugs his arm free and leaves with the kids, "Yeesh, freak show!" "Wow. Someone needs to work on their social skills." Mabel commented, "And their observation skills. Boom!" Stan flashes the watch he stolen on his wrist, "Good job, heisting hands." and then kiss his hands.

Both Bill and Dipper were skeptical about this, "Grunkle Stan, are you seriously shoplifting from a witch? That sounded like a curse." said Dipper/Bill "I know witches curses when I see one, Fez. You got yourself screwed over big time."

But Stan being Stan did what he does best at, mock at the person. "That sounded like a curse. I know a curse when I see one." he then yells out to everyone like a sales man "Hey, anyone want to buy a wet blanket? We got a wet blanket for sale!"

Everyone in the market laugh at Stan's joke and at Dipper/Bill who didn't find the joke funny at all. Even though Toby Determined was selling actual wet blankets for almost $10. "I can't survive in this market..." The creepy old reporter moan.

Bill/Dipper took over and started laughing, "That's a good one, Fez. And for that you deserve a prize." he then pulls out a yellow rubber duck and place it into Stan's hand, "Ha! That's the best you can do kid? Give me a bath toy?!" Stan laughs and so did everyone else, until the ducky exploded with spiders crawling out of the yellow duck and all over Stan. "Have a duckling full of tarantulas."

Stan ran out screaming, as Everyone look at Bill/Dipper in shock. Bill/Dipper look at them, "What? You guys are just as guilty for mocking and teasing people like me harshly. I say it's a well deserve payback there fellas."

And so, everyone learn some important things that day. Don't make your jokes very bad that you'll end up getting Karma back at you. Don't mess with the quiet ones, for they bark and bite back harder. And most importantly of all...

Do not. Mock. Or tease. Bill/Dipper Cipher/Pines.

Time Skip

Stan's alarm went off as the old man walks into the bathroom, "Hah! Curse? Yeah, right." he then lets out a scream of fright, for seeing his reflection in the mirror, "Wait is this curse ugly, or normal ugly?" He squints at the mirror to see better details. Finding no curse on him what so ever, Stan confidently states "Looks like I got off scot-free."

He spoke too soon, cause once he brought his hands up to the mirror. They were gone. Like they were chop cleaned off, but with no blood only a purple and white glow at the wrist.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Skip to Breakfast

"Alright kiddos, breakfast time. Prepare your mouths for-" Stan's idea of hiding his missing hands failed, as the oven mitts fell off along with the frying pan with today's breakfast.

The Pines twins were shock as Mabel cried out the question they were thinking, "NO HANDS! GRUNKLE STAN! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HANDS?!" Stan shrugged his shoulders and answered "So I might have got cursed a little. But the watch looks nice, right?" Bill/Dipper then said "I did warn you, Fez. And look what happen."

The Witch appeared on the watch and demanded "Foolish man! Thieving hands find wicked face! You must return what isn't yours..." but she didn't get to finish her sentence because Stan uses his mouth to put the mitt back on to shut her up. "That's better."

Dipper/Bill couldn't believe his Grunkle, actually, yeah he can, got curse. "I told you, Grunkle Stan. You gotta give that watch back and apologize." But Stan denies it, "What? That old crone should apologize to me for denying my right to buy cheap junk. I don't need hands. I've got self-respect!"

He tries to prove it by picking up his morning cup of coffee, but drops it. He then slaps a fork to catapult a strip piece of bacon that lands on his face. "So, how's it working out?" Bill/Dipper ask, "Mabel, sweetie, will you make your uncle some hands?" Grunkle Stan admits defeat.

One pair of modified hands later, Stan now has a new pair of hands. Which were mostly pink party cups with flowers on them and forks as fingers. "Say hello to your new hands! In quotes." "Nice work, kid." Stan complemented Mabel's craft as he pats her head, only to get her hair tangled in the forks as he pulls some of her strands of hair, Stan turns to Dipper/Bill and said "Ya see? hands are overrated. I'm ready to take on the day."

Stan stands up and announces to the world, "I'm ready to take on the day." While Bill/Dipper proclaim "And I'm ready to see this fails."

That morning was a complete and utter train wreck. Stan scares Lazy Susan just by greeting her, their time at the Bowling Aly ended with Stan tripping Tyler Cutebiker with his bowling ball causing Baby doll biker to drop his bowling ball which went up into the TV screens and came crashing down nearly got a bystander seriously injured, and finally the Pines family were at the grocery store getting the items that they need.

Which resulted with Stan getting covered in egg yoks and sells by playing a game called, 'Toss me a dozen eggs' with Jimmy the employee. "Let's find that witch." said Stan, while Bill/Dipper smirk with confidents "Told ya it'll end in failure."

One hike to mountains soon to get lost and then found the location from a pamphlet Mabel took from the swap meet later. The pines and Bill found a cave up to the peek of the mountains. Dipper/Bill lead the way with his hands lit on blue flames, as Mabel recites what was on the pamphlet. "According to the Swap Meet pamphlet, the Hand Witch lives in a horrible Hand Witch lair, on Hand Witch Mountain." "Stop saying Hand Witch." Stan barks in complaint, for his wrist are tape with flashlights to provide back up light.

Not even five minutes inside the cave, Mabel felt something touch her shoulder, "Grunkle Stan, did you just tap my shoulder?" Stan shows her his state of no hands and shines a light at her face "Kid, I can't tap anything."

Dipper/Bill then felt a two taps on each side, he turns to his sister and Grunkle and said. "Guys, can you stop tapping _both_ my shoulders?" ****'Kid, there's a reason this is called 'Hand Witch Mountain.'****

Neither of the Pines didn't need the answer, cause they already found out why. All around them were "Hands! Lots of hands!" Stan yells as he and Mabel tried to run. While Dipper/Bill got into a fighting position ready to take on the hands, 'Remember Pine-Tree, like we practice.' Dipper/Bill shot blue fire from his fist at the fist hand and starts to shoot out more sneaking up behind him.

But as those hands fall down, more keeps popping up. Stan was push into a corner and kept getting slapped in the face, while Mabel was losing in a rock, paper, scissors battle. Dipper/Bill tried to form a ring of fire around them but felt his stamina draining him, it wasn't long until they hear the cackle of the person they were looking for. The Hand Witch.

"Look at this... touching scene! Up top!" One of the hands on the walls of the cave gave her a hi-five, "You guys... you guys get me." They do, what good companions to an old lonely witch. "Alright, you horrible wench. You got me. Stealing is wrong, et cetera." said Stan as he shakes the watch off of his wrist and push it towards to the woman. "Take it. Now can I have my hands back now? I have a certain gesture I'd like to share with you."

****'Oh I can imagen what it is.'**** Bill/Dipper thought. The Hand Witch thought otherwise, "Alas, your hands cannot be gotten so easily. The spirits say..." She pauses for a moment as she puts the watch in a place where most ladies would put their things in. between their boobs. If the Hand Witch even has them. "That the curse can only be broken, by a kissss…"

"What?!" Everyone cried out in confusing alarm. Stan sighed and said "It's alright, kids. Just look away. Dipper if you would?" Dipper/Bill snaps his fingers and the flames disappeared.

Stan walks over to the witch and kisses her hand, but she then points to her face and screams "A KISS ON THE LIIIIPPSS!" Stan recoil in disgust, "What! Forget it! I'm not kissing any of that mess! I don't need my hands that bad!"

Dipper shouted "Yeah, you're just making stuff up!" Stan turns to his grandniece and grandnephew as he starts to walk away he said "Let's go kids." The Hand Witch gets off of her hand throne crying out to the to stop, "NO, WAIT DON'T GO! Ehh- you're right, you're right. I-I-I was just making all of that stuff up. I-I was just trying to get something going, you know? It's so hard to meet people these days..."

She then snaps her fingers to let the hands to withdraw from their attacks, while three hands started to braid Mabel's hair. Seeing how they are not a threat anymore, Bill/Dipper said in a confusing tone of voce, "So this is just a ploy to get a date?"

"I'M DESPERATE, OKAY?" The Hand Witch exploded, "But every time I bring someone back here without keeping their hands hostage, they just run away." "Well, yeah, look at this horror show!" Stan point around the cave and stated that it's way more creepier than a cave.

That's when Mabel gets an idea, "You just need to redecorate! For example: " rearrange the hands together to make "A Handalabra!" Mabel announces, as hands crawled over her body and face.

This pleases the Hand Witch, that the Pines, and Bill, spent a full eight hours on redecorating the cave into a nice cozy home fit for sweet old lady to live in. And it was enough to get Stan's hands back.

After waving good-bye to the Hand Witch, the Pines, and Bill, made their way back down the mountains to go home, "Well, I learn nothing." Said Stan, "By the way, Dipper. When did you get so good at fighting back there?"

Dipper/Bill replied "Well, when I'm asleep. I'm in between the dreamscape and the mindscape. Bill's been training me how to use his powers. But those were just the basics, Bill says I need to master a few more until we can move on to the harder ones." Stan and Mabel started at him bewildered at this news. Dipper Pines. The nerdy twin. Is learning to do magic from a dream demon. And was getting good at it.

"That's amazing, bro-bro." "I could use this." Mabel and Stan replied, Bill/Dipper then said "Don't even think about using me as part of your mystery shake tour display, Fez. Unless you want the whole place to go up in flames." Stan let that statement sink in before saying, "That idea's out of the window and into a hole that will be buried forever."

Mabel laughed a little, but couldn't help but feel bad that her brother is now learning magic that could be also dark magic and that he and Bill will have a much harder time to be unfused.

Well tomorrow will be a new day, to try and relax, have fun, and find some more ideas or clues to how to get Dipper and Bill separated without having both of them killed. Or help gain Bill's missing memories.

'I have a positive feeling that something good is going to happen tomorrow'. Mabel thought.

* * *

****So that's it. Hope all of you like it! I know it's a short chapter, because it was a three short part episode.****

****See you guys later and stay healthy okay?****


	10. Chapter 10

**The Genius Pig**

****Hey guys, how's it going? I know I have a lot of stories that I haven't updated for a long time. And I got college work to do online until the semester is over. On a side note, this part of the three shots in one episode story. I'm going to be changing some parts of the plot of the story. Anyway enjoy the story.****

****'Bill thinking'  
****'Dipper thinking'  
**_**"Bill mind/dream scape talking"**_**  
_"Dipper mind/dream scape talking"_

* * *

The next day came and go with it's ups and downs. The upside is that Dipper/Bill got a puzzled game called the 'What-The-Heck-Ahedron' solve the puzzle and your photo will be on the box. Bill told Dipper to "Do it~! Do it! Do it! Do it!"

The downside was getting it wrong on the first couple of tries. Bill took over to give it a try. And he, the all knowing. All seeing dream demon. Failed too. "How is this possible!?" What happened next made the kids laugh so much that they couldn't even breath. Bill throw a childish tantrum scream so loud and so high, it sounded like a tea kettle whistle.

Mabel then commented on them that they may not be smart enough as they thought. They took it personal. So much that Dipper/Bill uses the Journal #3 to find away to get smarter quicker. Using the Black light Dipper/Bill found the tactics to make the brain more intelligent than before, and spend the rest of the day to find the that item. The Percepshrooms.

Later at night, Dipper/Bill went over Journal 3's directions "'Buried near the falls is the legendary Percepshrooms. To increase brainpower, grind it up and apply to forehead overnight'." _'_****Sounds easy enough; You got to give thanks to that Author, Pine-Tree.' ****'Yeah, just wish there were more clues to learning the identity of the Author.' ****'With this brain increasing mush, we'll be able to find out not only the Author, but away to separated us and to stop Xal.' ****After grounding the percepshroom in the grinder bowl, Dipper/Bill dap some of it onto his forehead and declared at the what-the -heck-ahedron "Tomorrow, I own you!" and went to sleep.

When morning came, Dipper/Bill woke up before Mabel feeling better but didn't feel anymore smarter than yesterday. "What gives? I did exactly what the instructions said." ****'Try testing it out.'**** "The digits of pi are three point one..." Dipper didn't finish his sentence, "Four, one, five, nine, two, six, et cetera." because someone finished it for him.

"Who said that?" Dipper/Bill turns to Mabel to wake her to see if she knows "Mabel?" Mabel woke up and saw something coming out from the shadows at their doorway. "Huh! Dipper, look!" Rolling into their bedroom, was Mabel's pig, Waddles, on a remote toy monster truck. " Greetings, friends, it is I, Waddles, the pig." Waddles typed his speech out loud. "W_h_****A****t!" "Waddles! What happened to you? Have you been possessed by the spirit of a nerd!?" Mabel cries out in fright.

The pig continues to 'speak' as he drives in closer "I understand that my transformation may be vexing, but I have prepared a presentation-" but bumps into a computer and nocks it over. "Forgive me. My pig arms are cute and useless."

Dipper/Bill jump out of bed to see the bowl that had brain increasing mush in it gone. "The brain goop! You ate it and built all this, didn't you?" Mabel also got out of bed, only to grab a baby's animal sounds toy while screaming "HIS ISN'T RIGHT! THE PIG GOES OINK! THE PIG GOES OINK!"

"Now the pig goes wherever he can shine the light of knowledge into the darkness of ignorance." "I hear that." said Bill/Dipper as he got an idea, "Hey, smart Waddles. Since now you're smarter than normal animals and humans, how about you help us with our problem at hand?" The pig reply "This is an extraordinary abnormality, I except your challenge good sir."

Both Dipper and Bill never felt so excited and happy in their entire life. Finally away to find out about their new body and possibly away to be separate themselves. "But Waddles, don't you want to stay up here and record some morning pranks with me?" Mabel ask, while Dipper/Bill said "Mabel, Please understand. This can be a great opportunity for us to find out what Xal is planning. If we find out how to undo this." He points to himself.

Mabel starts to feel guilty about her question she had said, with a heavy heart Mabel said "Okay, You're Bipper." "Still not found of the name." "We'll do this together. You, me and Waddles." Bill/Dipper then said "And think of it this way, Shooting Star. Learning more about science will help you get more attention towards guys." Mabel's eyes in realization and hope. "You got my full attention, Dill Bur." "Nope." "Not a good one, Shooting Star."

And so they were off. Finding some parts to build a helmet to scan the brain and a full body scanner all hook out to a high functioning computer laptop and a printer to print out the results.

Even though science wasn't Mabel's strongest field to like, but learning to connect electric wires together to a light bulb and connecting the metal boards together holding them in place was fun. Almost like she was making a metal sweater or something. Who knew science could be fun.

It took nearly the whole day but the machine is ready.

"Now, Dipper Bill Cipher Pines would you please lay down on the bed and attach the brain wave helmet scanner?" Smart Waddles ask, Dipper/Bill follow the pig's instruction. "Mabel, your job is to ask questions to Dipper and Bill." Mabel saluted "Yes, Dr. Waddles!" "And I'll be monitoring everything and shut it down if something goes wrong. Now is everybody ready?"

Both Dipper, Bill and Mabel answered "Yes." and without any farther questions, Waddles flip the switch. The machine made a humming buzzing sound as it powers on, Dipper/Bill felt the light of the scanner hitting his face as it scrolls down on his body.

The whole process so far is going smoothly, Mabel asking question she was given: simple ones like "What's your favorite color? Movie? Song? Music? Episode of Tiger Fist?" etc. And then Mabel ask questions about herself to see how much they know and other topics and opinions.

"This is truly fascinating." Said Smart Waddles, The screens shows Dipper's and Bill's heart, breath and energy wave beats. "It appears that Dipper and Bill's heart beats are to be in sync with one another, but when they answer the questions their voice scanners shows different patterns when they answer. But the most intriguing thing of all is when they speak and agree on the same thing. All of their rates and beats lines up to a perfect synchronization to a 'T'."

The kids (and the dream demon) look at each other, "Is that a bad thing?" said Dipper/Bill "Not quite, there might be away to look beyond what we are seeing. Dipper, Bill, try to say something you both would say to a person."

Neither of them knew what to say, luckily for them, Mabel knows what to do. "Hey, Bro-Demon! Your new name is now Chip-Dip!" "N****o****_!_ ****T****hA****t****'_s_****a****ls_o_ A w****O****rs_t _****n****_aM_e _t__****o****_ H****a****_v_e****!****"

The machine started to send out alerting alarms, something was up and it didn't sound good. "Incredible. Children, the machine have detected another soul energy substance in Dipper's body and it's not the one you call Bill Cipher." This was extreme frightening news! Was something happening to Dipper and Bill?!

Suddenly, the machine started to send out sparks and smoke was seeping out of it. "It's over flowing! this energy is off the charts!" An electric spark shot out of the machine and hit Waddles who let out a painful squealing oink, Mabel Gasp in horror and turns to Dipper/Bill who was also freaking out just as much as she was.

"Okay, no more testing." Mabel declare and helps her brother out of the machine, once he was out he went to shut it down as Mabel got the fire extilgrisher out and ready.

Finally when everything is settled, and the small fire's been put out. Dipper/Bill and Mabel look at the printed sheets that has the heart rate, breath and energy signals on them. The first sheet shows which one belongs to who, until it reaches to the 27th sheet where both of their rates were in sync together and started to merge into one entity.

They wanted to see more of it, but the rest of it got burned in the machine. "Dipper, I'm sorry we didn't find the answer you and Bill wanted." said Mabel, "Well, we may not have found all of the answers but we did found something. So that's a plus." Dipper/Bill hugs Mabel "Thank you for helping me." Mabel felt joy in her heart and hugs Dipper/Bill back.

Waddles let out a loud oink and hack up the What-The-Heck-Ahedron that he somehow eaten. What? "I guess that shock to the head has return your pig back to normal, Shooting Star." said Bill/Dipper, "I'm glad things are now back to normal and we got a clue to our big mystery on Xal's schemes, Chip-Dip." Mabel replied, "Yeah, that's a no there. That is never going to be our name."

* * *

****And that's that. Sorry for it being short but like I said I got other stuff to be working on.****

****The "Do it! x3" is from Netflix "Disenchantment" Luci.****

**See ya later.**


	11. Chapter 11

Mabel vs. The Stop-Go Clay Animation

****Hello everyone~! I got another chapter here with your names on it. ^v^ Hope you enjoy it.****

****'Bill thinking'  
****'Dipper thinking'****  
******_**"Bill mind/dream scape talking"**_******  
****_"Dipper mind/dream scape talking"_

* * *

After the whole smart Waddles and the Machine scanning Dipper/Bill's body incident, along with discovering a new soul inside of them when they agree and speak at the same time, from yesterday. They decided to take a small break again by watching everyone's favorite movies, even Soos came over and brought one of his anime movies he likes to watch.

The first movie they watch was Mabel's and lets just say she's the only one enjoying it, because it's way too cutesy for everyone and it can rot the persons brian. Thankfully it's getting to the end and no one else has to suffer anymore. "You did it, Shimmery Twinkleheart!" said the little girl name Cinnamon, the giant start that looks something out of a two year old's drawing said "No, you did it, Cinnamon..." Mabel said the next lines with the giant yellow star "...because you believed in yourself." And the movie was over.

"Uhhh..." Stan and Soos moan in agony at the cuteness, while Dipper/Bill declared that "Everything about this is bad. This is a work of brain rotting nightmares and terror." Bill/Dipper declared the last part.

Stan gets up from his chair and said "Well, that just put me 90 minutes closer to death." Bill/Dipper let out a chuckle because its somewhat true, as Stan walks to the TV and pulls his choice of his favorite movie. "It's time you kids learned to watch the classics from my day."

Everyone got comfy again: Soos took Stan's seat, Dipper/Bill got up from laying down and scoot up next to Mabel who said "Ooo, old people movies. Get ready for references we don't understand, and words we can't repeat." "Amen to that, Shooting Star." Bill/Dipper.

Stan puts in the VHS tape and movie beings with the title of the movie followed with the action scene of the main character fighting a giant cyclops made out of clay. "You're no match for Loinclothiclese! I've come for the golden pants!" Seeing the sight of the cyclops on screen made Mabel turns her happy bubbly sun shine mood to a frighten scaredy cat(kitten) on a dime. It got even worst when the cyclops roars at the camera, making Mabel to scream in fear, pointing at it and run out of the room.

Dipper/Bill stand up and tries to stop her, "Oh no. Mabel!" but it was already too late. Stan looks to where his niece ran off to before jabbing his thumb over at that direction, "Well. Your sister's broken."

Dipper/Bill facepalm as he explains what made his sister to react like this. "Oh, Grunkle Stan, I should have told you before. Mabel has a childhood terror of old-timey stop-motion animation. It's like her number one fear since we were kids." ****'I've seen her mind before, but I didn't know she was scared of this.'**** Bill commented, while Stan only laugh it off and said "Heh heh. Come on, those hogey old things? How scared could she be?"

Oh it's not bad.

It's worst.

Mabel was in their attic bedroom in the closet, in a laundry basket filled with her sweaters she'd worn for this summer so far. Her eyes were wide open and shrunk in fear "The cyclops! His face is made of nightmares!"

Stan opens the closet door and tries to reason to his great-niece, "Kid, it's just a movie, it can't hurt you!" but to no avail she didn't come out of her makeshift cocoon of sweaters. "No talking. They wait for you to talk and then crawl inside your mouth!"

"I like to go on a record that I wasn't the cause of giving her nightmares" said Bill/Dipper, Dipper took over, "Why did you have to show her that tape?" Not wanting to get confused on who is in control of talking in his great-nephew's body, Stan then said "There's got to be a way to get her over this!"

Lucky for him, Soos was staring at the cosset tape case with the back facing Stan. Showing where the director Harry Claymore lives, which gives him an idea.

One drive to the celebrity's manor and workplace later.

The Male pines, Soos and Mabel who is still inside of her laundry sweater basket cocoon, are stand in front of the gate entrance. "Alright. If we can just get the director to show her the models are fake, maybe she'll finally calm down." said Stan.

Soos then mentions, "I don't know, dude. According to the Internet, special effects genius Harry Claymore is some kind of recluse." as he pulls out his cell phone reading the context on the internet. "The man wants his privacy. I can respect that." said Stan as he swings a climbing grabbling hook over the gate. "Well, everyone over the fence." he declared.

Once everyone was on the other side of the fence, Stan starts to explain to Mabel about her fear being nothing more than dolls. "You see, Mabel, those monsters are just clay models moved around one frame at a time, by an antisocial shut-in." Soos then added "Those people are called animators."

Dipper/Bill felt a sudden chill all over him, it could be what Soos had said or it's the senses of detecting dark magic. Probably the last one.

****'Pine-Tree.'**** 'I know, I'm starting to feel it too.' ****'You're getting better, Pine-Tree. Don't let your guard down.'**** Bill gave his advice as Dipper/Bill opens the door to the workshop shed and starts calling out the director, "Hello? Mr. Claymore?" No answer.

Stan calls out too "We wanna get a look at your figurines!" "We're not paparazzi!" The sound of a camera taking pictures off from a cell phone proves that Soos was some-what of a paparazzi. Dipper/Bill spots a mini gorilla figurine on the floor, "A-ha." he exclaimed as he picks it up and shows it to Mabel even if she can't see it. "See, Mabel? It's all just special effects. You can come out." "NO." was Mabel's only answer.

Stan wasn't having anymore of her stubborn fit, "Kid, listen to me. For the last time, there is nothing here to be afraid-" that's when he felt that something was standing behind him, and so where Dipper/Bill. Turning around, all of the males saw the same giant clay cyclops from the movie standing behind them and roaring at them.

Soos drops the basket holding Mabel, as the guys scream and back away from the clay formed monster that's, in Stan's loud opinion "It's slowly swiping at us!" witch it is. Soos then freezes in his spot, "Let's escape by standing still!" Soos shouted only to be grab by the clay-clops followed by Stan, "It didn't work!"

Clay skeletons appear out of the clays on the floor surrounding Dipper/Bill, the fused boy-dream demon ran while shooting small fires at them. Dipper didn't want to set the whole place on fire, so he tried to keep it at a low burn but even that isn't good enough to stop this things.

Not seeing where he was going, Dipper/Bill trips over the basket which cause Mabel to be thrown out of it. A clay skeleton reaches out of the clay pile and grabs onto her head, scaring the poor girl into running away.

It wasn't long until the Skeletons pinned Dipper/Bill to the ground with clay along with Stan and Soos. "How is this happening?! What do they want?!" an old man's voice answers his questions "I'm afraid they want you." It was the director himself, tied up and held as hostage by his own clay figures.

"Harry Claymore! Master of special effects! Circa-1970's-something." Stan exclaim, Mr. Claymore spoke again. "Alas, my effects are more special than you know." Dipper/Bill couldn't believe this man he had to ask why are they like this. "What? But how are these things real? What about stop motion?"

The director look at him as if he was crazy, "What? You really believe someone moves these figures one frame at a time? I'm not a masochist! I use black magic to make them animate themselves. It was great at first, but one day..." The old director told them how computer 3D animation is becoming more popular and clay stop go animation dying.

'Yeesh, they go all out crazy because they're no longer interesting or famous.' ****'What a crazy world we live in, Pine-Tree.'**** Mr. Claymore continues his tale, "Now that they were out of work, they went mad and enslaved me! And now they will turn you into unholy beasts clay to join in their mischief!" "W****h****a_T_!?" Soos then commented "Well, Mr. Pines. At least you finally get to work with your favorite director. And by work, I mean suffocate inside a big wad of clay!"

The clay skeletons stuff Soos with more clay as they continue to fill more clay onto Stan and Dipper/Bill. Dipper/Bill suddenly felt off, as is sleep was starting to take over them. ****'Pine-tree, please hurry! The magic is starting to take over. Fight it!'**** 'I'm trying my best, Bill!' The black magic was trying to absorb them into the clay, but neither Dipper or Bill wasn't having any of it.

Using all of his power to hold off on the clay, Dipper/Bill made sure of the temperature of the flame wouldn't burn themselves, even though it can't but they can still feel the heat of the flame and they don't want to burn everyone else in here.

Just when it seems that there was no hope, the cry Mabel's voice called out. "Hey, skeleton dorks! IT'S CLAYBACK TIME!" Mabel is standing on what use to be the cyclops is now the giant star from Mabel's favorite movie. Shimmery Twinkleheart.

"Dude, you conquered your fear!" Soos exclaim, "That's right. Because she believed in herself-" "CAN, IT, TWINKLEHEART! Just start pounding those skeletons!" Mabel yelled at the star as it went off destroying the skeletons. Mabel ran to her family and the director and free them from the clay.

"Mabel, you did it! So you're not scared anymore?" Dipper/Bill ask, but Mabel reply "Oh, I'm scared twice as much now. But now I know it's rational!" Stan then said, as he punches his way out of the remains of the clay "Kid, I'm sorry I doubted you. You were right! Stop-motion is pure evil."

Once everyone was out of the clay, they just watch the clay monsters killing each other. "And probably really expensive." Soos commented, Mr. Claymore conforms him, "Incredibly expensive." Soos then made another one, "This is an impressive fight, though. I'm glad I'm facing towards it. "

With all of the clay splattering all over the floor and the walls, it got even messier when unicorns fell from the sky on top of the clay monsters killing them off once and for all. Where did they even come from?

Everyone applauded after that, even Harry Claymore said "That was the best part." Soon they gave the director an apology for coming in without is permission and he thanks them for saving him from the clay monsters and ending their rain of terror.

On their way back to the shack, Dipper/Bill told Mabel how he felt the clay absorbing their energy and power nearly ending their lives, and that it was her who saved them. Mabel was over mood and hugs her dear brother tightly, not enough to choke him though, but still a nice tight hug.

Once they got back at the shack, they watch another Harry Claymore movie called: "Loiclothiclese in the creature with an unreasonable amount of heads." feeling more relax now that the dangers is over, Dipper/Bill said "Well, I think today we learned that you can remold your fears." while Mabel felt more relieved after everything that has happened today. "I'm just glad that none of us got turned into clay."

"Holy Toledo!" She spoke too soon, Soos came out of a green blue clay wall looking EVERY similar to a very old classic stop-go clay animation cartoon, Gumby. "Who wants to see me change into most anything? Do do do do do... I can walk through walls! Whoa, whoa-"

Soos did all of those things to a 'T' but right at to the end, his head got splattered by a VCR player. Curtesy of Stan Pines. Dipper/Bill and Mabel were holding onto each other in frightening huddles while Stan holds them protectively "We're safe now kids. We're safe."

Soos will be fine tomorrow, after reversing the curse of course.

* * *

****Well that's that, and I'll be working on my work assignments for my classes and the occasionally updating stories I have yet to post or make new ones. See ya, stay safe and stay healthy.****


	12. Chapter 12

**Old Man McGucket? The Author?**

**Hey~ So~ how's it going? Still trying to keep your sanity? These tough times are starting to take it's toll on all of us. Sorry I haven't gotten around to update this story for a while, but now is the time for the new chapter to begin.**

**'Bill thinking'**

'Dipper thinking'

_**"****Bill mind talking" 'thinking'**_

_"Dipper mind talking" 'thinking'_

* * *

It's been a week so far since Dipper and Bill fused together, just the other day Stan drugged a traveler late at night and tell fake stories to the guy in order to get him to buy something from him, but got ended up as a attraction called the cheapskate. Luckily, Dipper/Bill made a deal with the guy that if he let him go he wont report this incident to the police. The guy knows how to keep his lips sealed shut.

During their training that week, Bill told Dipper, who then told Mabel when they're awake, that he had sense a strange presence in their souls. When the spoke or take action at the same time, thinking that it could be connected to Xal's doing of merging them together.

Now, Dipper/Bill took out a sheet of paper with a shape of an upper half of a person on it with a question mark in the middle, sticking on the board and circle it with a blue ink pen. The board was clues and possible links to the identity of the author of the journals. "Okay Author, who are you? Who are you-"

Dipper/Bill was gnawing on the pen too hard, it broke and all of the blue ink went into his mouth. "**U**gh_!_*cough! cough!*" Dipper/Bill tossed the broken pen into his pile of broken thinking pens, "Not again. You've got to stop that habit of yours, Pine-Tree."

Mabel comes into the room and jumps on Dipper/Bill's bed, "Hey, bro-bro. Look what I got!" and wave around an object in her hands in the air. Dipper/Bill said with fake enthusiasm "Yay, a filthy green bottle."

His twin sister corrected him "It's a bottle message from Mermondo! Remember? He was part fish, part shirtless guy. *Gasp!* What if he want's us to get back together again!?"

During their time in the dreamscape, Bill look through Dipper's memories his time in Gravity Falls hoping to find something that would jog his memories. As he swam through those memories, he found lots of things that happened to Dipper due to Mabel's actions, and the 'Mermondo incident' was one of them.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up, Mabel." said Dipper/Bill, but Mabel didn't listen and scream giddily "Too late! Hopes are way, WAY up!" with a squeal of excitement, Mabel opens the bottle and reads the letter out loud.

"'Dear Mabel,' so far so good. 'It is with a heavy heart...' So far so good. 'That I must inform you...'" The next sentence left Mabel in shock. "'I'M GETTING MARRIED.'?!"

"And... There it is." said Bill & Dipper, Mable continues to read the letter. "'In order to prevent an undersea civil war... arranged wedding... Queen of the Manatees?!'" The letter came with a photo of Mermondo looking miserable next to a manatee in a pink dress and a crown on it's head. "And she's so beautiful! This can't be happening!"

Mable starts crying her eyes out while Dipper/Bill tries to reassures her, "Oh, Mabel. You'll get over him eventually." but Mable said "You don't understand, Dipper. On my first day here, I made this page for summer romances. Look at my luck." She pulls out her scrapbook and opens to a page filled with all of the guys she went out with this summer, and points to each one she listed off. "Turned out to be gnomes, child psycho, made out with his own hands. And now..." Mable takes a red marker and writes "FAILED" at the top of the page that's titled "SUMMER ROMANCE" and said dejectedly "I wish I could just forget about them forever."

Bill was about to take in control but Dipper said 'Bill, no. Let's not make a deal with Mable.' **'Fine.'** Bill replies,** 'But if she ask, we're not backing out.'** Dipper/Bill went back to talking to Mable, "Hey, if it's any consolation, one of my summer missions isn't a huge success either. I'm still trying to find the author of this journal, but with this laptop smashed, I've lost any lead in finding him."

Looking at the broken laptop with guilt as a reminder of her failure as a sister, Mable notice something in the broken up parts. Taking the green bottle to her eye she look closely just to make sure she wasn't imagining it. "Wait a minute." She wasn't and quickly hands the bottle over to Dipper/Bill "Dipper! Look!" Dipper/Bill raised an eyebrow "Through your bottle?" Just do it!"

Taking the bottle from Mable, Dipper/Bill look at the back of the laptop that had a yellow plate that reads. "'McGucket Labs.' Wait, Old Man McGucket? Specs?" said Dipper/Bill then Bill/Dipper, "Dipper, Bill, you don't think?..."

Dipper felt lost at the very thought, "Couldn't be... Doesn't make any sense, unless..." Dipper/Bill starts connecting pictures by tying strings that links to the author. "This matches with this... This goes over here... And then the name... So that would mean... Old Man McGucket wrote the journals?! AAAHHHH!" Dipper/Bill cried as he grasp his head in agony and falls to his knees. "Dipper!"

Bill/Dipper groan in pain as foggy images clouds his mind, a man talking or working on some kind of machine. Shooting his eyes open Bill/Dipper turn to Mable and said "Shooting Star, I think a small piece of my memory has came back to me." And with that, the Pines twins ran down the stars to the Mystery Shack's gift shop.

**Meanwhile**

"Am I blanchin', Girl we blanchin', I live up in a mansion Am I blanchin', Girl we blanchin I live up in a mansion" The boombox in the shop boom out the music through the speakers while Soos was sweeping up the floors singing along to the song "Am I blanchin', Girl we blanchin', I live up in a mansion."

Wendy, who was restocking up the t-shirts on the racks, groans in frustration and grasp her ears as she spoke "Ugh! I can't get that terrible song out of my head." Soos stops his sweeping and singing to say, "Oh, you mean "Straight Blanchin'" by 'Lil Big Dawg? It's the catchiest song of the summer." Wendy then ask, "What is "blanchin"? Rappers can't just make up words!" Soos retaliates, "Rappers are visionaries, Wendy. If they told me to eat my own pants, I would do it." The next lyrics in the song came saying, "Eat your own pants. Eat your own pants, yeah!" Soos shrug his shoulders and said "I guess I have no choice." as he unzipped his pants and sings " Doot, do-do!"

Thankfully, Dipper/Bill and Mable came barging in before he could remove them, "Wendy, Soos, we need to go see Old Man McGucket!" Dipper/Bill said in panic out of breath, while Mable exclaimed "We'll explain on the way!" as she grabs Wendy's hand and pulls her to the door with Soos fallowing behind. Still trying to get his pants off.

Stan saw them leaving and yelled out to them while raising his fist at them. "Hey, what about work? Kids!" He stops for a moment and raised a question, "Why is Soos eating his own pants?"

**One drive to the Gravity Falls Junk Yard (it's a real dump!) later**

"So you two think, that crazy old guy is the author?" Wendy ask, as she and everyone else got out of Soos's truck. "It's quite possible, Red. My memory is still foggy but I saw Specs in there." "Dude, does that mean you worked with the author!?" Soos ask, Bill/Dipper pause for a moment, not really thinking about that big information. "I guess I did, but I just can't rack my mind around it." Bill/Dipper replied "Bill, I know you are a meanie-bow-beanie guy, but I do hope that you would remember something out of this."

With that said, Soos holds up the loose wired fence for Dipper/Bill, Mable, Wendy and lastly himself as they wonder around to find the town's local kook. Dipper/Bill call out "Old Man McGucket, are you here?" While Bill/Dipper called out, "Come on out, Specs." Soos even called out like a person calling their pet to come out, "Here hillbilly-billy-billy-billy."

Dipper/Bill stop everyone, because they weren't the only ones here. They saw Lee and Nate spray painting on a junk hut that reads "McSucket" "That's good." Nate commented, "Took an hour to think of this, but it was worth it." The two teens hi-fived, until the Old hermit came out, saw what they had down and chase them with a stick. "Get outta here, you salt lickin', hornswagglin!... McSuckit, they got me good." The old man said dejected, he then notices Dipper/Bill and friends.

"Visitors! Come, come." McGucket greets them and welcome the youngsters into his home, which really is a old dump hut with little things to call house furniture's. A broken bed, rag sheets and blankets, rusty pots, pans and buckets, and a few other items that some would throw away or got lost. "Pull up some rusty metal. You're just in time for my hourly turf war with the hillbilly what lives in my mirror." The hillbilly that lives in the mirror was just McGucket's reflection on a large metal bucket tub that was used as a bathtub in the old days. "Quit starin' at me when I bathe!"

**'Man, Specs can't even tell that's reflection he's talking to.'** Bill/Dipper thought, as Dipper/Bill took over, "You can drop the act, McGucket. I know you're the author. You studied the mysteries of this town and wrote this book." he pulls out the journal from his jacket to show to the crazy old man.

"Dude, you're the genius Dipper's been searching for all summer!" said Wendy, as she pulls out the busted laptop from Dipper/Bill's backpack and shows it to McGucket. "Uh, genius? I'm no genius." He turns away from them dejected at how bad his life is. "I've never done nothin' worthwhile in my life. Everyone knows I'm no good to nobody. I can't remember what I used to be, but I must've been a big failure to end up like this." The Newspaper that shows him eating a dead racoon and his son stating no comments hangs in a frame on display in hope for the old man's memories to come back.

"But the laptop has your name on it." Soos points out, Dipper/Bill then opens the journal and at a steady pace, he flips through the pages. "What about this book? Are you sure you didn't write it? Here, look closely." "I told you, I don't recall. Everything before 1982 is just a blur." **'1982?'** "Just a hazy..." McGucket trailed off when he saw the next page.

It has an image of Bill's eye crossed out in an 'x' drawn in red. The image reflects in McGucket's irises, as the old man shrieks. "Ah-ah! The Blind Eye!"

McGucket falls back on his butt and scoots away little crying out. "Robes, the men, my mind! They did something!" Dipper/Bill closes the book and ask "Who did?" The old man tries to think but all he could say was "I...Oh I don't recall."

Mable felt so bad for him, "Oh, you poor old man! No wonder your mind's all.." she blows a raspberry and jabs her thumb down, indicating that his brain's gone down the toilet "You've been through something intense." a thought just occurred to Dipper/Bill, "What if McGucket learned something he wasn't supposed to know, and someone, or something, messed with his mind?"

All three of them turn to him, Dipper/Bill felt a bit off but came to a conclusion that their looking at Bill not him. Which is weird now sense they are one and the same person. "Hey, My memory is gone too, but it's coming back. It's still foggy, so until I get my mind back don't just assume it's my fault." Bill/Dipper said.

Dipper/Bill took over, "Okay let's try to focus at the topic at hand. We've got to get to the bottom of this." Dipper's right, now's not the time to jump to conclusion without any proof or evidence. Wendy ask old man McGucket "Think, dude. What is the earliest thing you can remember?"

McGucket looks around his home before he takes down a newspaper article of him waking up outside in front of the town's History Museum. "Uh, this is, I think." "The history museum!" Wendy exclaimed, **'We got our lead.'** "That's where we're going." said Dipper/Bill, as he and everyone headed back to Soos's truck to head to that location with McGucket riding in the open air trunk.

The ride would have been better if it weren't for the music playing "Am I blanchin', Girl we blanchin', I live up in a mansion." "Ugh, Soos!" Wendy cried out, before slamming her fist at the dash board ejecting the CD out and whisking it out of the open window of the truck.

Realizing what she has done she quickly said to an upsetting Soos, "I'll buy you a new one."

* * *

**And that's it. The next chapter will come up soon, and trust me Bill and Dipper will use more of their power in the fight scene. Not only that but we'll get to see a different side of Bill that not a lot of fans get to see or use in their own fan work.**

**Ja ne.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Don't Erase my Mind!**

**Here's the second part of "Society of the Blind Eye" Hope you'll like it.**  
**Hey, did anyone notice that in the scene when they took off casing down one of the members of the Blind Eye and Dipper wasn't there? Goof Glitch. And you know something else, I shared this with one of my family member's and she points out that McGucket has a band-aid on his beard. It took all of my will power not to laugh or say anything, until it got to that scene. She laughed of course.**

**'Bill thinking'**  
'Dipper thinking'  
**_"Bill mind talking" 'thinking'_**  
_"Dipper mind talking" 'thinking'  
_

* * *

The sun was starting to set by the time they got to the history museum. Dipper/Bill waved his hand over the window unlocking it from the inside and slide it open. "Dude, despite what had happen to you. That was pretty slick." Wendy complimented as she, Soos and McGucket climb through the now open window.

As Dipper/Bill got in, he heard Soos called out "Hello? Anyone here?" Bill/Dipper walks over to him. "Question Mark, the idea of breaking in and finding out who or what the blind eye is. Is to be quiet and not to drawn attention to ourselves." Realizing his mistake, Soos giggles quietly and replied "Right dawg, got it." Dipper/Bill then took over "Good. All right, keep your eyes peeled for anything suspicious."

Mable how came in last walks a little off in the room and sighs in sadness, Wendy saw this and ask. "Mabel, are you okay? You just walked by a cat without petting it." The cat being a mountain lion. Mable turns around and explains "Oh Wendy, everything I look at reminds me of failed romances. That formaldehyde heart." the heart in the jar has an arrow in it, "That romantic diorama." it was a wax couple that shows a woman being carried over the man's shoulder while throwing an angry fit, "Even this poster of my most recent Poop-head of an ex-crush."

Mable tars down the poster of the boy that was part of reason that got herself and Dipper into this mess in the beginning, she still hates him, but not as much as she hates herself. But once Mable took the poster down, another poster shows her old crush before Gabe, Seve'ral Timez. "Aw, come on!"

Turning his attention away from his sister's romance trouble, Dipper/Bill ask McGucket, "So your last memory was here. Anything coming back?" just as those words left Dipper/Bill's mouth, Soos spots someone down at the very end of the hallway, "Guys look!" he points to the mysterious figure as that persons runs down the corner.

They all gave chase, "Hey, who's there!?" Dipper/Bill calls out, but when they reach the corner, they came to a dead end room with no mysterious person in sight. "Well kettle my corn. He vanish-ified."

Dipper/Bill looked around the room "It doesn't make sense. Where did he go?" **'Pine-Tree, try to use the eyes to see.'** 'The eyes?' McGucket backs up getting creeped out at the eyeballs "I feel like all these eyeballs are a-watchin' me." That's it! Dipper/Bill closed his eyes to see throw one of the triangle eyes near him, he got the image of McGucket's back, "Not all of them. Move aside."

McGucket took a step away to reveal an Egyptian stone cut into a triangle with an eye centered in the middle, Dipper/Bill walked over to it and press it. The sounds of gears shifting caught everyone's attention, turning to the only light in the room, the fireplace, moved out of the way to reveal, "A secret passageway." Dipper/Bill announces, "Jackpot." said Wendy.

"We'll have to be stealthy." McGucket states "I'll hambone a message if there's trouble." he then slaps his elbows, knees arms and head. Bill/Dipper gave him a look before asking "Why would coyotes would be coming for our sweetbreads?"

Soos, Wendy and Mable looks at Dipper/Bill "Dude, you can actually understand that?" Soos asked, while Dipper/Bill replies to them quietly so that McGucket wouldn't know, "Question Mark, my last name is Cipher. And I live up to it, I can decode every cryptograms in the multiverse. I even taught Pine-Tree how to decode them." "That is both cool and a bit creepy." said Wendy, "How so?" "Well, it's like you're starting to become more like a different person, Dipper." Wendy explained, "But I'm still the same guy, how likes to decode puzzles and mysteries." said Dipper/Bill, Wendy then said "I didn't mean it in a bad way, it's just. Its still hard to excepted this new change."

Bill/Dipper walk down the steps while answering back, "Not all change is bad or good, same thing can be said about different. But it certainly doesn't mean, not the same."

Without anything else to add on to their conversation, the rest of the team follows Dipper/Bill down the steps quietly, before they heard chanting voices behind a read curtain. "Novus ordo seclorum" repeating, "It's Latin." said Dipper/Bill "_A New Order of the Ages_. Just what the hack do they mean?"

After the red robes finish their canting, one of them, probably the leader, walks forward and ask "Who is the subject of our meeting?" two more came up bringing a lady in with a sack bag over her head. "This woman." the two announce as they removed the sack to reveal. "Lazy Susan?" Mable quietly question the scene they are watching.

The two members straps her down in a chair and the leader ask her a question, "What is it you have seen?" all of the members shouted "SPEAK!" and so she did. " Uh, well, uh, I was leaving the diner, and I saw these little bearded doodads, and I was, like, 'Bwaaa?'."

'So she saw some gnomes near by.' **'Kid, don't you see? This whole town is surrounded by weirdness and mythical creatures, and yet no one said anything about them or mentions them in any reports or articles from this town. Now why is that?'** Bill was right. How come no one said anything before? Unless...

The leader then opens a medium size chest and pulls out some kind of ray gun. "There, there. You won't be like "Bwaaa?" for much longer." All of the members covered their hoods as the leader dialed the switch as Lazy Susan talks to them with questions "What is that gizmo? It looks like a hair dryer. Are you guys barbers?" It was at that moment, Dipper/Bill, Mable, Wendy, Soos and McGucket never felt more frighten and scared in their entire life.

The leader shot a bright light blue beam at Lazy Susan in the face, as she screams in pain and agony. Her eyes were large and disoriented before shrinking back to normal and her eyelid falls back down.

"Lazy Susan, what do you know of little bearded men?" the Leader ask, and the woman in question answers like a robot, "My mind is cleared, thanks to the Society of the Blind Eye." The whole society raise their arms to the air and announce "It is unseen!" Dipper and Bill couldn't believe what they had just witness, "Oh m_y_ gos_h_. The_y _eras_ed _Laz_y _Susan_'s_ _m_e_m_ory."

McGucket even hambone his message at what they have seen, a slap and two quick ones on the side of his head. And today, Dipper knew a new curse word in hambone code.

Oh, **%! indeed.

Dipper/Bill turn to look back at the group, "Guys, are you seeing this? They just wiped Lazy Susan's memory!" he spoke softly, "They should've wiped off that awful mascara." Soos chuckles a bit but that laugh didn't last long. "I think she looks beautiful, Soos!" "She's doing the best she can, Soos!" the only girls present scolded at him for making such a bad joke. "Whoa! Touched a nerve there."

The two members unstrapped her, as their leader approaches her again and ask, "Lazy Susan, how do you feel?" Lazy Susan got out the chair and was walked out of the secret sanctuary before replying. "I feel great! I can't even remember what was wrong, or what I'm doing here, or if I'm a man or a woman!"

"Oh, your memories will be safe with us, buried in the Hall of the Forgotten." The Leader spoke, as he opens the memory eraser gun taking out some kind of tube and wrote Lazy Susan's full name and have it suck up into a air lock pipe sending it to the Hall of the Forgotten, many of the members started to chanting "Into the Hall of the Forgotten. Into the Hall of the Forgotten." while the leader praises them, "Good chanting, boys. Have you been practicing?"

Dipper/Bill and Mable shut the curtains before anyone could see them. They were lucky that no one did, and the leader announces "Meeting adjourned." all of the members left while saying "Unseen you later." a play on words of "I'll see you later."

Once all of the members have left, Dipper/Bill, Mable, McGucket, Wendy and Soos came out from their hiding spot. Dipper/Bill picked up the memory gun in fear and awe before putting it back, "Amazing. A secret society of evil mind erasers."

Dipper/Bill turns his attention to McGucket, and said "I'll bet they erased your memory a long time ago." A thought just occur to Dipper/Bill "If we could find where your memories have been hidden, it could be the key to unlocking all the mysteries of Gravity Falls." With a plan in mind, Bill/Dipper took charge, "All right, Shooting Star, Red, you two stay here and make sure those robe guys don't come back."

Wendy ruffles Mable's hair and cheered "Whoo! girl's club." Dipper/Bill turns to Soos and said "Soos, you, me, and McGucket are gonna go find the Hall of the Forgotten." and at moment Soos's hat got sucked up into one of the pipes leading out of the room, 'perfect!' "Follow that hat!" the tree(four) men ran out of the room, while keeping their eyes on the hat, they were back in the museum halls when a voice called out. "Halt! Is someone there?" It was one of the members of the secret society and he wasn't alone.

The tree nearly panic, but not much as McGucket, "Aah! What do we do? Where do we go?" until they quickly blend in with the display stands, Soos a woman holding a fake baby bundle and McGucket as himself as a prospector, while Dipper/Bill became invisible. Bill did not want to disguise himself and Dipper as a baby, please at least let them have some dignity.

When they were looking at them, one of the members tried to fix the eyes on McGucket to make them see straight, but failed. How he kept still as the man touched his eyes without giving them away, is a huge mystery.

"Man, these are really poorly made." "I could've sworn I heard someone." The two then left them alone but still kept talking, "Probably just the janitor kissing that wax settler woman again." "Whoof! Remind me to erase that from my memory."

Once the coast is clear, they let out a sigh of relief. Suddenly, Soos's hat flew right over their heads, literally. "There it is, hurry!" they continue to follow the hat to another hidden room, only to get their they had to slide down the pipe, but their were pretty sure there was another way around, once they made it down the pipe went through a giant door.

Dipper/Bill opens it to reveal thousands upon thousands of memory tubes. All belonging to the resident people of Gravity Falls. "Honey fogelin', saltlickin' skullduggery." McGucket exclaimed, Soos chuckles "Man, you have got to teach me those old-man swear words."

**Meanwhile with Wendy and Mable**

The two girls were hanging around sitting on one of the steps, to pass the time Mable starts to explain why she never seem to have a long lasting relationship with a guy. "I just don't get it, Wendy. I hug a lot, I can burp the alphabet, I have scratch and sniff clothing. Why does every boy leave me?"

Wendy waved her hand and said "Pfft, who cares? Boys are the worst. You shouldn't get hung up, man." Mable wasn't going to let this topic of her problem go, "Maybe I come on too strong, you know?"

That's when Wendy ask if she is, "Well, what's your opener? Pretend I'm a boy." she stuffs her long hair into her hat and make a fake mustache out of it, testing out her voice to sound like a man, "Mmm, testosterone." and spits off to the side, like a boy. She's in character. Mable inhales a deep breath in that one breath, she shouts, "HI! I'M MABEL! I'M TWELVE AND I OWN A PIG! WANT TO GET MARRIED?!"

Wendy couldn't help it, she had to laugh it was just funny to see her like this, "Honestly, that was perfect. You should just forget about guys, man." Wendy complemented as she undo her hair, but that sparks an idea in Mable's head. "Wendy, that's it. Forget about guys!" a bad one.

Mable ran to the chair, sits in it and pulls out the memory eraser gun, "I just need to type "summer romances" into this thing, and I won't feel bad about them anymore." Wendy quickly tries to stop her, "Whoa, hold up, Mabel. We don't even know what that thing does. You could accidentally erase, like, learning to read, or breathe, or..."

"Or one of those terrible summer songs you can't get out of your head?" Mable gave Wendy that idea in her head, but a worry thought covered over her. 'If she did forget her summer romance, than what's going to happen to Dipper?'

**Back with Dipper/Bill, Soos and McGucket**

The guys were looking through all of the tubes trying to find McGucket's memories, but as Soos would put it, "Whoa, look at all these tubes. People must've been getting their memories erased all over town." Its true. The piles of tubes are touching the ceiling.

**'Mmm.'** 'What is it, Bill?' **'It's that year, 1982. Thirty years ago this must be how long the whole memory wipe has been happening.'** 'Does that mean your memory of you big plan is coming back?' **'Sort of. There's still a blank in all of this and all of it is connected to something big, and we're talking really big.'**

Dipper wants to keep questioning Bill, but something caught is eye. A memory tube that belongs to Robbie. "Whoa, look at this."

Finding a machine that plays the memories, Dipper/Bill got it set up and place Robbie's memory tube in. The screen was static for a moment, but then it cleared up showing Robbie being strapped down in the same chair as Lazy Susan. "Tell us, Robbie. What is it that you have seen?" Robbie answers "So I was attacked by this magic kung fu guy that was throwing, like, balls of fire at me. I kicked his butt though." But the leader wasn't buying it, "Robbie, speak honestly." he did, "I was saved by a 12 year old."

The memory ended, Dipper/Bill turns to Soos who was watching the memory while McGucket wanders off to find his memory tube. "Why are they erasing peoples' memories? I still don't get it." Just then, McGucket called out to them from the statue of a blind eye priest that has Soos's hat on.

"Looky, fellers. It's those words what people call me." Dipper/Bill and Soos looks up to where McGucket was pointing at, behind the statue were lines of other tubes and one of them at the very end has McGucket's name on it. "Oh, dude, your memories. We did it!" said Soos as he retrieved his hat back on his head.

"Grabby, grabby." The old man grab his memory tube, unaware that by doing so he set off an alarm. "I got it!"

**Back with Mable and Wendy**

Just as Mable was going to finish typing 'SUMMER ROMANCE' into the gun, Wendy stops her again, "Mable, stop. This isn't a good idea." Mable reply, "All ideas are good ideas." Wendy just have had enough and slap the gun out of Mable's hands.

"Mable listen to me! If you erase those failed summer romances, you would be also erasing how Dipper got fused with-! Did you hear that?" That's when Mable realize that she was about to make a big mistake and that the alarm went off.

**Back with the Boys**

"The Alarm in my brain is a-ringin' again. Ah!" The security camera that was disguised as an eye look over to McGucket startling him into dropping his memory tube. It would have been shattered if it wasn't for Dipper/Bill catching it with his magic.

The doors burst open, two of the secret society members came charging in. "Halt, who's there?" they called out, "Oh no." "Run!" Dipper/Bill and Soos made a run for it while McGucket crawled down the statue and hide behind it. "Get back here!" one of the member's yelled, chasing after Soos and Dipper/Bill.

McGucket saw them chasing the youngsters and said to himself, "Oh, you've really tarred it up now, Fiddleford. This is all your fault." feeling so guilty about giving away their presences, McGucket then notice something. "Why does my beard have a bandage? Does that even make sense? Why has no one pointed that out?"

Meanwhile, the two members ran passed some Egyptian god statues unaware that Dipper/Bill and Soos gave them the slip. 'I think we're safe.' as soon as Dipper thought that, four pairs of hands came out of the darkness and covered their eyes. "We playing "Guess Who"? Dude, I know it's you, Dipper. Such big... strong hands..." said Soos, as he and Dipper/Bill are pulled into the darkness.

**Time Skip**

Dipper/Bill and Soos were dragged to a pillar with Wendy and Mable as they were tied up with rope and chains, chains for Dipper/Bill. They struggled to break free and try to burn the rope but not to burn anyone.

The leader bend down and took McGucket's memory tube out of Dipper/Bill's hands, "You shouldn't have come here. We do not give up our secrets lightly." he said, "Who are you bathrobe-wearing freaks?" "Why are you doing this?" "What's with your creepy British accent?" Wendy, Dipper/Bill and Mable question him.

So he gave in and answers "Well, I suppose we are going to erase your minds anyway." he nodded his head to his fellow members and one by one, they each removed their hoods to them. Toby Determined. Bud Gleeful. The farmer guy, who gave Mable Waddles, and many more including. "Creepy dude who married a woodpecker? You too?" said Soos, "How's that marriage goin, by the way?" The man replies that it's great, but leans close to him and whispers "Not great." hoping his woodpecker wife doesn't hear him.

"And you've never met me before. And if you had, you wouldn't remember." The leader removes his hood, to reveal his bald head covered in tattoos of areas of the brain is made up. But what really stood out was a red scar over his right eye, and his eyes were different color his left eye is blue, while his right eye is red.

"I am Blind Ivan, and we are the Society of the Blind Eye." All of the members raised a single hand and wipe it across their eyes, as a sign to forget. "Formed many years ago by our founder... our founder... Does anyone remember who he was?" Blind Ivan turns to his fellow members if they remember who their founder is, but they were stumped as him. "We've been usin' that ray on our own brains an awful lot." Bud openly admitted.

Bill/Dipper mutters under his breath quietly "No wonder your all so dumb that it's funny." Dipper/Bill then said to them "Why would you do all this? What do you have to gain?"

"As you have no doubt discovered, Gravity Falls is a town plagued with supernatural strangeness. No one knew how to stop the things that went bump in the night, so our founder invented the next best thing: a way for us to forget. We took it upon ourselves to help the troubled townsfolk by erasing the memories of the strange things they've seen. Now the people of Gravity Falls go about their lives ignorant and happy, thanks to us." Blind Ivan explains, it all makes sense now. How everyone his not aware of the strange and weird things that happens her in Gravity Falls and why no one seem to report it in their history. They weren't helping the town. They were making everyone so stupid and dumb! Who knows how many lives were destroyed by them or that they were the caused of someone's life to end.

Blind Ivan wasn't finished "And as a perk, we help ourselves forget things that trouble us. Everyone has something they'd rather forget. In fact, your own sister was about to use that ray on herself. Isn't that right?" '**W**_h_at**?**!'

"Mable! Seriously!?" Dipper/Bill and Bill/Dipper said angrily, Mable laughs nervously before replying "I was until, Wendy pointed out that I would also forget about you." his eyes widen with realization, if they forget who they are or that they were fused together, than they will never remember anything about their old lives!

Bill/Dipper took charge "Don't you idiots get it!? This whole thing is ruining the mind and lives!" Dipper/Bill took over, "What about Old Man McGucket? He lives in a hut and talks to animals, thanks to you. Don't you feel bad about that?"

Blind Ivan thought for a moment, "Mmm, maybe a little." before erasing his thoughts with the gun, "But not anymore." he then dialed the words "SUMMER" into the device before pointing it at them. "You won't be telling anyone else what you've learned here. Say good-bye to your summer." **'This is bad.'** Bill panic, **'Really bad! Hurry Pine-Tree!'** 'I'm trying!'

Soos then spoke, "Guys, if we're gonna forget everything, I got some stuff I wanna get off my chest. Mabel, for half the summer, I thought your name was Maple, like the syrup. No one corrected me!" Mable admits, "I only love some of my stuffed animals, and the guilt of not being there for my brother is killing me!" Dipper/Bill then admits, "Sometimes I use big words, and I don't actually know what they mean. I mean, I'm supposed to be the smart guy. If I'm not the smart guy, who am I?" Wendy admits the truth, "Okay, I'm not actually laid back. I'm stressed, like, 24/7. Have you met my family?"

They continue to tell more of their secrets and truths, even Bill admitted "I actually regret my actions what I did back home!" and "I wish to see my family and loved ones again!" But the Blind Eye members thought it was just all normal nonsense. "Oh, stop being a bunch of babies."

Suddenly, the memory gun was knocked out of Blind Ivan's hand, "Owie!" hard.

Out of no where, McGucket came out carrying a bunch of tools, "McGucket!" The gang cheered, He cut the ropes and braked the chains that were binding them, "I raided the mining display for weapons. Now fight like a hillbilly, fellers!"

Wendy grabbed a Banjo, Mable holds a stuffed racoon and Soos has an informational display about dysentery. "Oh, nobody better miss!" he says seriously, and Dipper/Bill he lit his hands on fire. "They know too much. Don't let them escape!" Blind Ivan ordered, the fight for their minds is on.

Smacking and whacking the members on the head with the banjo, Wendy said "Get this song out of your head!" while Soos chase down one of the members saying "Dysentery's gonna get you, dawg!" With all of them fighting, Dipper/Bill spotted "McGucket's memory tube!" and ran to get it. "Oh no you don't!" Tats the tattoo biker shouted as he throws a punch at him.

With quick thinking, Bill/Dipper sent the tube into the pipe and dodge the punch, just in time. The tattoo biker got his fist stuck in the wall allowing Dipper/Bill to use 1% of his strength to break is wrist. "Oh yes, I do. Shooting Star, catch!"

Despite what Bill has done, Mable saw the memory tube and tries to get it, only for the Farmer to take it "I'll take that, thank you." He tries to run, but Soos was blocking him "Give it up, boy. You're no match for the unstoppable power of-" He didn't get to finish his sentence, for his rob got caught in the tube pipe, ripping off of him, revealing him in his underwear and skinny hairy bear-belly body. "That's right, I don't wear nothin' under my robe. Not gonna apologize for that. Maybe y'all should apologize for bein' a bunch of prudes."

Everyone, including Bill Cipher, were grossed out at the sight in front of them. Soos got hold of the memory gun, points it up to his head and said, "Well, time to erase that forever."

Blind Ivan shoves Soos knocking him over and taking the gun back, he turns to Dipper/Bill "Give me that tube!" he demands, "**N**eve**r**_!_" Dipper and Bill cried, he then levitates it out of harms way, "That memory belongs to McGucket." but Blind Ivan wasn't going to stand for it. "The Society's secrets belong to us." he sharply aims at Dipper/Bill. "End of the line."

It really is; if Bill looses his hold on the tube it will smash on the floor. If he tries to fight him he would be loosing more energy. And if he set it off to the side Blind Ivan would've gone after it. "By tomorrow, this will all seem like a bad dream. Say goodbye to your precious memories."

The gun hums ready to fire.

"_N_O**!**" Dipper and Bill shield themselves from incoming hit, dropping McGucket's memory tube in the prosses. With quick action, Mable dove after the tube catching it before it could hit the ground. And McGucket jump in front of Dipper taking the hit.

Bill/Dipper look up to see what had happened, "Specs. You... You took a bullet for me. For us." He got hit again, "Oh my gosh! Are you okay?!" the old man blinks and says "Okay as I'll ever be!" and laughs as he moves forward at the Blind Ivan. Leaving Dipper and Bill, and everyone else dumbfounded, "W_h_a_t_?"

Blind Ivan kept shooting at McGucket and with each shot he ask, "Why... isn't... this... working?" and with each shot, McGucket answers back, " Hit me with your best shot, Baldy. But my mind's been gone for thirty-odd years. You can't break what's already broken!"

No matter how many times he shoots, Blind Ivan lost this battle. McGucket laughs at his desperate effort as he smack the gun out of his hand, grabbing onto his robe McGucket shouted "Say goodnight, Sally!" and gave him the most hardest headbutt ever. And with that, the fight was over.

Mable shows Dipper/Bill that she's got McGucket's memory tube safe and undamaged. Dipper/Bill never felt prouder for his sister's actions. Using their power, Dipper/Bill gathered all of the society members into the same pillar they were tied to, only this time they are the ones who are tied up. Curtesy of Soos. "Unhand us!" Blind Ivan demands, but wasn't going to get what he wanted. "It isn't so fun being tied up, is it?" Mable then gets a funny brilliant idea "Hey, wanna draw on their faces?" "What?"

With a black marker, She crosses out the tattooed word of "KNOLODGE" and wrote "BUTTS" under it. Getting a good laugh out of everyone, "That's not funny!" Except for the leader. "It's pretty funny." Dipper/Bill comment, and Soos said "It's, like, objectively funny."

Humiliated and out raged at their failure to make them forget everything, Blind Ivan screams "You think you have won!? That everything will be okay now?! No one will be safe anymore! No one will be protected! We may have lost today, but I swear! We'll have our revenge. We'll never forget what you've done, you freak!"

Neither Dipper nor Bill was in control, as the boy cast his down and his body shook with rage, That's when Blind Ivan realize the memory eraser gun is in Dipper/Bill's hands. Typing in their Society name, "O_h_, I would_n't_ bet_oo_ sure a_b_ou_t_ th_at,_ an_d_ I _t_hink yo_u_ ju_s__t _mig_ht._" taking careful aim, the last thing Ivan and the Members heard was "_S_a_y _c_h_eese."

**Time Skip**

"Thanks for visiting the Museum for Gold Miner Appreciation Night. Be sure to tip the gold miner on your way out." All of the members dressed in their everyday clothes walks out of the Museum giving tips to McGucket. 'Guess working with Grunkle Stan really pays off.' **'True. How about we do something like this in the future again?'** 'Don't push our luck.'

There was a bit of a hiccup, it turns out that the leader has completely forgotten his name and who he is. But luckily Mable was there to help. "Your name is Toot-toot McBumbersnazzle. You're a traveling banjo minstrel, with a song in your heart, and funny tattoos on your head."

And it work. Blind Ivan, now Toot-toot, left the museum singing as he please.

Once all of the Blind Eye Society was gone. The gang went back to the Hall of the Forgotten to play McGucket's lost memories. Dipper/Bill turns on the machine and ask, "All right, McGucket, are you ready to see your memories? Find out who you really are?" the old man was having some doubts "I'm not so sure. What if I don't like what I see?" but Mable reassures him, "We've come all this way. Go on."

McGucket places his tube into the machine, and on the screen was a younger version of himself from thirty years ago. "My name is Fiddleford Hadron McGucket, and I wish to unsee what I have seen." Everyone gasp at this, "Sweet sarsaparilla." the old McGucket was even more shocked.

The younger McGucket looked distraught, "For the past year, I have been working as an assistant for a visiting researcher. He has been cataloging his findings about Gravity Falls in a series of journals." Dipper/Bill and Mable shared a look, as Dipper/Bill flip through the pages to the diagram. "I helped him build a machine which he believed had the potential to benefit all mankind, but something went wrong. I decided to quit the project. But I lie awake at night, haunted by the thoughts of what I've done. I believe I have invented a machine that can permanently erase these memories from my mind." Younger McGucket holds up the memory erasing ray, "Test subject One: Fiddleford." and shoots himself with it.

The screen goes to static and comes back on a few days later "It worked! I can't recall a thing." It went static, before showing how much his lab is in disarray. "I call it the Society of the Blind Eye. We will help those who want to forget by erasing their bad memories!" It went to static again, and McGucket is more disheveled and nervous. "Today, I came across a colony of little men, very disturbing. I would like to forget seeing this." He shoots himself with the memory gun again before it cut to Static.

McGucket's lab is now a mess and his arm is in a cast. "I accidentally hit another car in town today. I feel terri-bibble! Terrible. I've been forgetting words lately. I wonder if there are any negative side effects..." It went static again. McGucket now has a beard and is being filmed from a motel pulling on his hair. "I saw something in the lake, something big!" Cuts to static "My hair's been a-fallin' out, so I got this hat from a scarecrow. Hey, are my pants on backwards?" it went to static. McGucket is wild-eyed and filming from the junkyard. Maniacally giggling, laughing and speaking in gibberish words "Yroo Xrksvi! Girzmtov!" and at the very end, he formed his two thumbs and pointer fingers' together with his eye peeking out of it. As it went to Static for the last time.

The whole room went silent. Everyone is heartbroken at what they had seen, McGucket was once a sane genus, but do to some kind of accident. He lost his home, his work and is mind. Mable broke the silence by speaking out for everyone, "Oh, McGucket, I'm so sorry."

Bill/Dipper spoke "Specs. I... I am so sorry. I caused you to loose your sanity." Wendy, Soos and Mable looked at him as if he had grown a third head. "Dude, what?" said Wendy. "I don't have all of my memories. But I do know deep down in my mind, that I was part of the caused of it."

McGucket walks over to the machine and retrieved the tube, "Aw, hush. You kids helped me get my memories back, just like you said." Both Mable and Dipper/Bill were confused at McGucket's respond, "But I'd cause you to be this way." said Bill/Dipper while Mable said "But did you want those memories back?"

"After all these years, I finally know who I am. Maybe I messed up in the past, but now that I seen what happened, I can begin to put myself together again and you should too." McGucket stated as he starts Ham-boning a message "Thanks for opening my eyes."

Bill feels... well he didn't know what he felt, he never felt this emotion before. But he did feel something wet on his face. "Pine-Tree, stop this water spasm you're making." it only took a second for everyone to realize what was happening. "I'm not doing it."

Bill Cipher...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

… Was crying.

The humans couldn't believe that this evil little triangle that terrorize them this summer, was weeping. Dipper, Mable and Soos never saw him cried before. And they never saw him with so much overwhelming emotions; other than cocky, angry, curious emotions.

This was a whole different side of Bill they had never seen before, not to mention back when they were blurting out their secrets and truths. Bill said that he misses his family and loved ones, and that he regrets what he has done back home. If he meant his home world than what could have happen to it that makes him so guilty? and how long has been alone? With all of her will power, Mable launch onto her brother/former bad guy and give him the most strongest sibling love she can give into a hug.

"I'm Sorry, you look like you needed a hug. It makes things better." Mable explains, which brought more tears in Bill/Dipper's eyes. After finally calming down, Bill let Dipper be in control which leads him to asking McGucket a question that was on his mind. "So, wait. You weren't the author, but you worked with him. Do you remember who he was?" Dipper/Bill ask.

McGucket answers "It's beginning to come back, but I need more time. And reading glasses. Heck!" the old man puts them on only to have one of the lenses pop and fell off, he then spits in a spit can, "I got some rememberin' to do."

"Okay, take your time." Dipper/Bill replied. "So Mabel, you still wanna erase those failed summer romances?" Wendy ask waving the memory gun in her hand. Mable looked at McGucket who was fiddling with one of the memory tubes and back to her brother, "You know, no one likes having bad memories, but maybe it's better to remember the bad things and learn from them than to go all denial crazy trying to forget. Not to mention loosing those who are important and close to you."

Everyone was moved by Mable's responds, she was starting to become more mature. "That's some mature junk right there, Mabel." said Wendy, placing a hand on her shoulder. Mable confidently said "Yep. Miss Mature, that's me." **'Well look at that, your sister is starting to show that she's growing up.'** said Bill, that is until. "Hey, you wanna help me vandalize this picture of my jerky ex-crush?" she pulls the poster of Gabe Bensen before and a marker.

**'Well, just a little.'** That's when Bill/Dipper got an idea "Hey, maybe when we're done we could hang it back up so the whole town could see or put it on a dart board?" "They both seem a bit too harsh, but after what had happen that week. I'd say yes." Mable replied.

And so, put the poster back up at the entrance hall. Just to humiliate the boy that caused a lot of trouble for them, and to spread the word about him kissing and making out with his puppets.

After they were finish, Wendy stops Dipper/Bill for a second, "Dipper, about what happen when we found their layer. I want to say I'm sorry for what I said, I wasn't trying to be mean or anything, It's just things have been happening so fast and I don't know how to handle it." Dipper/Bill nodded his head, "I know, I'm having a hard time adjusting to this myself. I didn't realize that I was changing. Bill and I found that when we talk or do something at the same time or take action. It was as if we were one person." he places his hand over his heart. "And that's why we need to accept this and find away to reverse this."

Wendy gives him a encouraging smile, "You got this." her smile said, they headed to Soos's truck, and then Wendy realize something else. "Hey, you know what? Going on this big adventure actually made me get that stupid song out of my head." "Nice." Soos congratulated her, before turning his truck on and the oh so annoying song starts to play. From the radio.

"Oh, come on!"

During the ride back. Dipper/Bill went over the Journal with McGucket hoping it would help recall more of his memories, and it seem to have worked a little. "It's all so familiar. It's almost like I can remember..." "Same here." said Bill/Dipper.

**Back at the Shack**

Stan was pouring in a large amount of fuel into a larger tank. "All right, you're getting closer. Every day it's getting stronger." he walks over to the portal as a gust of wind from the machine grabs his notebook and mug, sucking them into the portal. "Haha, yes!" Stan Cheers, only to have a flying pipe bang against his hand. causing it to bleed. "Ah!"

Bandaging the bloody wound with a white medical cloth and tap. Stan declares, "I don't care if it's dangerous. I don't care how long it takes. I'm gonna pull this off, and no one's gonna get in my way!"

* * *

**And that's it. Hope you guys enjoyed it! It's going to be a while I want to get all of my other stories updated too, but it's a bit hard to think on what to write next if you lost a bit of interest in them or how the previse chapters went.**

**Ja ne.**


End file.
